


Misadventures of Flirtatious Dunmer

by guren666



Series: Trilogy of Glorfindel & Ondolemar [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bad Flirting, Complete, M/M, Male Slash, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, You Have Been Warned, gimme a break I just registered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dunmer, by the name of Glorfindel Girethi finds himself in the middle of a giant mess that he has to clean up. Being Dragonborn in the midst of civil war isn't easy, not when he's surrounded by many fine specimen of men and enemies want his head for this or that reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flirting with Hadvar

Flirting with: Hadvar

My name is Glorfindel and I am a dark elf. I am currently on my way to Helgen with other prisoners who are about to be executed. You wonder how I got here? It´s a rather long and boring story, so I´ll pass on filling you in. Is this where it all ends? Some famous Ulfric Stormcloak or something was there with us and he was gagged. Kinda kinky. He must be into that sort of thing. Just now one of the prisoners said he killed the High King with his voice. Aha, now that explains a few things. Well, we arrived at our destination and all were to get off.

I looked around. Oh geez. Now what? Some woman asked my name. I should answer, right? "Glorfindel." I exclaimed. She looked at the sheet of paper in her hands. "No, your name is not on the list. How did you end up here?"

Why should I bother telling her if I am going to die anyway? A Nord approached us. "Another refugee? Gods really have abandoned your people, Dark Elf. I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Morrowind."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah right. As if they cared about returning remains. "Look, if I'm not on that list of yours, why should I die with others? I was just passing through and your men foolishly arrested me without giving me a chance to explain." And I meant it. I was on business here, in Skyrim. I was going back to my homeland, Morrowind in a few days when I got stuck in the middle of a heated battle. Damn Nords and their civil war. Some higher officer leaned in and whispered something into the woman´s ear. She nodded. "I am sorry, but that won't be possible. You may be lying and maybe you´re one of the Stormcloaks. I heard they recruited spies from Morrowind lately."

Great. They won't believe me. One of the prisoners bolted and tried to run away. He was killed without mercy. Well, that sums it up. No chance of escaping death, is there? I was called over to the executioner. Yet another person was called forth and his head was chopped of right before my eyes. The Ulfric man was just staring blankly at the scene. "Come forth, dark elf. You're next."

I was shaking with fear. I should have never come to fucking Skyrim. And now, I was about to die. I knelt down and succumbed to my fate. Then, a roar blasted through my ears. It sounded like... a dragon? The higher officials flinched, but they issued orders to continue with the execution. The roars were sounding closer and closer and closer... when a giant dragon settled on the roof right above us. It roasted the higher officials and my to be executioner. All other prisoners, along with that Ulfric man took the change and bolted. I was still shaken up. The dragon just saved my life. Literally. It swooped down and killed them. Not everyone, though, the sympathetic Nord lifted my up from the ground, because I was shaking. I still couldn't believe my incredible luck. The dragon may have saved me, but it was causing havoc and terrorizing the town and its people. At this rate, it will be destroyed. The Nord forced me stand up. "Come on, Helgen is lost. The dragon is too strong. I'm going to escape. Want to join me?"

I blinked, surprised. Escape this mad place? Gladly. I nodded and showed him my bound hands. "If you're going to lead me through this, you are going to trust me. You cannot protect me and yourself at once." The man seemed to be thinking about it, but then he pulled out his dagger and undid my bindings. "Very well. Fair enough. Then, let's go to the barracks. There might be some weapons left. Then we escape through the emergency passage. It leads to the woods." We ran to the barracks, jumped off few destroyed houses and ran inside the empty barracks. I took the opportunity to catch my breath. The Nord searched weapon racks. "Which weapon do you prefer?"

"Swords, mainly greatswords."

The man handed me one handed sword. "This will have to do for now. By the way, my name is Hadvar."

"Well met. Now, if you don´t mind, I would prefer to leave this place."

The man smiled and led me down the stairs, where we encountered some frostbite spiders and found the entrance to the cave leading outside. We were advancing finely when the Nord, Hadvar stopped abruptly and I bumped into him. "What?"

He turned to me. "Over there. A sleeping bear. I don't want to fight that. Do you?" I shook my head. "Good, then we'll try to sneak by it. If we're lucky, we might just make it. You go first, I'll follow your lead."

I raised my eyebrow. What? Is he so afraid? Or... I leaned in closer to him and I was sure my eyes were sparkling in the darkness that surrounded us. "You want me to go first because you're afraid?"

Hadvar shook his head and was about to say something when I leaned even closer and whispered in his ear: "Or maybe you want to see my "other" qualities from a better perspective?"

The man turned three shades of red before I withdrew and smirked. He was left speechless. I turned around and began sneaking, quietly like a mouse, drawing out my small steps so that Hadvar could get a better look at my fine qualities. The man gasped behind me and I knew he was embarrassed. Oh, how sweet. He must be one of the silent, stoic guys. We passed by the bear and I stood up. I was enjoying this, to tell the truth. "Well, we´re past it. Too bad, right Hadvar?" I smirked as he refused to look at me. We've reached the end of our journey underground and I was the first to breath in fresh air. Ah, it felt good, but not nearly as good as when I openly flirted with the now flustered Nord.

"Well... the closest town is Riverwood from here. My uncle lives there. He could provide us with provisions and then you can decide what to do next. You might consider joining the Imperial Legion. We´re not all so bad. If you come to Solitude someday, I would put in a good word for you, if you decided to join."

I gazed at him, thinking over the offer. Well, now that I have gotten myself involved in this conflict in stupid Skyrim, I might as well stay for a while. I smiled genuinely. The man blushed. "That's so sweet of you. I will consider your offer. Well then, what are we waiting for? Let us go to Riverwood for now and then, we'll split up for a while. I have to go somewhere."

Hadvar was surprised. "Where do you need to go?"

"It might sound surprising, but I was summoned here on official business and have to report back. And don't worry. Not to the Stormcloaks. My family branch is here, in a city called Windhelm. I heard it's a bit cold there. Contrary to the popular Nord belief, Morrowind is not so bad country. And Skyrim is... acceptable. So many... opportunities." Like meeting new people, mostly men. Men in my country were so dull. But here... I might find someone worth messing around with. All the while tending to my business. Perfect.

Hadvar remained silent for the most our time. Mostly due to my advances on him, I was sure. I stayed the night in his uncle's home. On the other day, Hadvar came to see me off. It was still too early, but I wanted to set off as soon as possible. I send him an air kiss and he instantly glanced away, the red on his cheeks visible even in the dawn peeking from the mountains and the chilly, cool air was oddly refreshing. I laughed at his honest reaction and strutted towards the future. Hopefully, I won't get caught in a bigger mess soon.


	2. Flirting with Ondolemar

Flirting with: Ondolemar

Delphine, that woman is quite the genius, I must hand it down to her. She conjured an invitation to a Thalmor party, for me! My, I am so lucky. So many interesting and attractive men... will be attending. Well, might as well get ready. I gave Malborn my best gear and some potions and lockpicks. Who knows? Maybe I'll find some treasure worth looting. I winked at the Bosmer mischievously and I was sure he didn't expect that and mumbled and excuse just to leave the room.

We departed shortly for the party. I was beyond myself with joy – and might I say unashamedly in high spirits.

We have finally made it. Before I could go and greet the guard, Malborn stopped me. "Wait a minute. You have to change into the party clothes Delphine gave you. Also, we will go in separately. Don't want someone to think you're acquainted with a lowly servant, right? So, wait before I go in and act all mighty and snobbish. Your job is to get inside without being fingered as a spy. I'll take care of the rest." Malborn said.

"Fingered? Me? Please, I'll do the fingering."

Malborn sighed heavily as he walked ahead. I clearly heard how he mumbled under his breath. "Why do I even bother?"

I couldn't contain my giggle as I watched the Bosmer go inside after he greeted the guard. Okay, now it's my turn. I made a few steps when someone put a cold hand on my shoulder. Caught? So soon? Damn, I turned around and put on my casual poker face. "Ah, a fellow latecomer to Elenwen's soiree. And arriving by carriage, no less! I salute you." I didn't feel obligated to respond so I turned my attention to the entrance. However, the man walked beside me. Malborn himself told me to act like this. But this guy was boring me with his pleasantries and whatnot. "Look, I don't care. I came here to enjoy a nice evening." Partly true, but no need to let anyone in my and Delphine's plan, was there?

I gave the guard my invitation and entered the grand house which housed the Thalmor party.

As I expected, the main star of the evening came to check the newest person who graced her with his/her presence. Elenwen, the mastermind, as I called her. "Welcome. I don't believe we've met. I am Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim. And you are?" She asked me warily. Maybe I should act nice with her. Yeah, I should. But if she is cautious, maybe I should be, too. "That's quite a party. It´s my first time, you know. Where can I get a drink?"

Elenwen smirked. "Don't worry. My parties are always well –stocked with the finest food and drink available in this country. But first, you were introducing yourself. Please, tell me more about yourself. What brings you to this... to Skyrim?" U- oh. Damn her, she's sharp!

"Um..." A familiar voice said. Elenwen sighed and turned to the bar counter. "What is it, Malborn?

"It's just that we've run out of Alto wine. Do I have your permission to uncork the Arenthia red..."

"Of course. I've told you before not to bother me with such trifles."

"Yes, Madame Ambassador."

Elenwen's attention returned to me. "My apologies. We'll have to get better acquainted later. Please, enjoy yourself." And she walked away. A wave of relief washed over me. I had a feeling if I told her my name, she would... I don't know. I should thank Malborn later for saving my hide. But I came here for a reason. Well, two reasons. One of them is right ahead, waiting for me to explore the limits of my incredible charming persona.

I went behind the corner and I was stunned by the high profile people in attendance. I knew some of them. For some, I even did jobs, favors. I instantly recognized the insufferable Nord woman, Maven Black Briar. I got her Quill of Gemination before going to this party. I also helped her with the Guild business in Riften. She owes me, big time. She was talking to Igmund and Elisif the Fair. I did errands for them too. I have become somewhat of a well - meaning meddler since I learned that I am the Dragonborn. Next were Vittoria Vicci... whom I should assassinate in the near future. Astrid wants me to kill her on her wedding. What if I killed her here? Nah, too many people. I have to do it Dark Brotherhood style. I looked around some more. The guy who arrived after me, some Razelan was on the bench, demanding another cup of wine from Malborn. I gave him a sympathetic look. Don't worry, we´ll be outta here in no time. Just let me work my magic. So many people around me and none quite caught my interest. Until... I sat on a bench in a dark corner when someone spoke. It startled me, a bit. "I don't want any company."

Wait a minute! That voice! I looked to the right and there was the Altmer who intrigued me every time I went into the Understone Keep in Markarth. I have also done a favor for him, retrieving Ogmund´s Amulet of Talos for him. He's one of those people that get you to wander if they're really so untouchable as they seem.

This is my only chance with talking with him without his goons staring me down. "What is it? Never seen a fine bred Altmer before?"

He clearly did not remember me. Or played stupid. I shifted my legs and settled more comfortably. "I see you've quite a convenient memory, Justiciar Ondolemar."

The elf leaned in to have a proper look at me. After a minute of glaring at me (why was he glaring?) he exclaimed rather loudly: "You?! What are you doing here?!"

The entire room stared at us, including my accomplice Malborn who dropped a wine bottle, probably on purpose. "Watch it, you klutz! Break one more and you're fired!"

"I'm sorry, Madame Ambassador."

The room glanced at us for a few moments, but then returned back to their gossip. The elf next to me only glared at me and glared, so I fed him a lie. "Look. I didn't bribe anyone. I did a few favors for your people. I even helped you find a worshiper of Talos in Markarth, did I not? Why so angry at me?"

He suddenly burst out, laughing. "Do forgive me, I was just surprised to see a Dunmer attending a Thalmor party. It's... strange. I was only being..."

"A jerk? Because I am suspicious? Because I am from Morrowind? I knew that Altmer were highly suspicious of others, but to go to such lengths..." I said, annoyed.

Ondolemar stood up abruptly. "How dare you insult me and Thalmor!"

I also stood up and poked him in his chest with my finger. "No, how dare you insult me and Morrowind!" We glared at each other until Elenwen stepped in. "Hold it, you two. What's the meaning of this?" She asked of us. Ondolemar chose to stay quiet, so I took the liberty of humiliating him.

"This? Is an old fashioned lover's spat. I came here to even the score, right, dear?" I poured sweetness into the last word.

The elf went bright red as the entire room once again stared at us. He quickly without a word took my wrist and forcefully dragged me outside. We passed by Malborn who went pale. I mouthed him sorry. The Justiciar dragged me to one of the empty rooms and I kinda liked this whole development. He threw me against the nearest wall and pressed close to me. "Explain yourself and your blatant lies. NOW." He was serious. I could be serious, too, if the situation demanded it. But I liked to see how men like him lost control.

"Easy there, I have a propose. One that could be advantageous to both of us. What do you say?"

Ondolemar backed away, crossing his arms. "I am listening."

I smirked as I massaged my wrist. He had a strong grip.

"A favor for a favor. I helped you in the past without expecting any kind of payment, isn't that right?"

He nodded.

"And you paid me, but that's beside the point here – what I am saying is that the whole scene we just made – I will dispel it off as a joke and in return you'll help me."

"What will that "help" be exactly?"

"I want you to create another scene. Convince a man that he's pregnant with a holy child or make someone bother a serving girl – I'll leave it up to you. "

He stared at me blankly. "A pregnant man? That´s impossible by nature..."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know genius. Just cause a scene and you won't see me for a while. Fair deal?"

The elf nodded.

As we were on our way back to the party I made a comment I couldn't let pass. "But I wonder... if you didn't have a stick up your ass, maybe we could have hit it off ..."

"Your glib tongue does you no credit."

I smirked playfully. "You'd be surprised at the amount of credit my tongue gets me, Justiciar Ondolemar."

"Douchebag." He said.

I noticed the faint blush. I knew he had a dirty mind.

We've returned. I made it clear that it was a joke and is not to be taken seriously. ( although I wished for it to be otherwise) I sat down next to the empty bar, as far from Ondolemar as possible. Also, to calm down my accomplice. "Can I get a cup of finest wine?" I winked at him. The elf faintly smiled as I sipped the classy wine. It was delicious. I finished it and waited for him to act. Ondolemar glanced at me. I nodded and made a gesture for Malborn to prepare for our epic break in. I felt bad for making Ondolemar unknowingly betray the Thalmor, but he ticked me off with his attitude and at the same time, I was pleasantly flabbergasted with his cute side I have witnessed minutes ago.

I watched the man at work. He walked over to the already drunk Razelan and accused him of slandering the Thalmor. The sight was hilarious as Elenwen joined into the heated conversation with a ferocity of a cat. Now was our chance. I slipped behind the bar and Malborn was waiting for me. " Let's go, let's go! Before anyone notices us." I followed him inside the room, nervously looking back if someone saw us. Malborn locked the door. I was surprised to find myself in a cellar. "So far so good. Let's hope nobody saw us slip out. We need to pass through the kitchen. Your gear is hidden in the larder. Just stay close and let me do all the talking, got it? Follow me."

I did as I was told. Some Khajiit woman he knew let us pass. I gathered my gear and changed right away. Ah, so much better. That robe was too tight in certain areas.

"This is as far as I'll go. I have to return to the party. I cannot blow my cover. Good luck." Malborn went back.

I nodded as I sneaked, readying my bow. I slayed the poor guards on duty, went down few corridors, slipped into rooms, looking for the clues I was supposed to find and occasionally killing more poor guards. I went upstairs, where a Thalmor mage was waiting. My arrow buried itself into his head and he gracefully fell to the floor. I peeked into more rooms, looting the place for potions, mostly health and magicka potions, though. Finally, I stumbled upon the door that led me to Elenwen's private chambers. There, I was encountered with more guards who wanted my head. I had no choice but to kill them.

Once inside her private chambers, only more guards laid in wait. Why so many? They cannot make it easy for me, can they?

I looted the place out, including the chests containing the clues we needed. I also freed the prisoners and made and epic escape with them. We ran away like our lives depended on it and they scattered into the winds. I was alone, wandering the wastelands of Skyrim, but victorious. I will soon return to Delphine and bring her the clues. My stomach growled. But first... I'll go to Markarth, fix myself a meal and wait for the elf to show up. There is no way he is not gonna be on my list.


	3. Flirting with J'Zargo

Flirting with: J'Zargo

I have heard many, many things about the College of Winterhold. And not many of them spoke of it very highly. Some people in Winterhold even held a grudge towards the wizards. The Frozen Hearth was the only exception. Dagur, its owner was tolerable and maintained some balance. One day, weary from my long journey, I decided to stay the night there. I sat on an empty bench and ordered some nord mead and food. I sighed as the maid brought me my order. Why did they detest the College so much? I am sure that the wizards there must be good people – or at least some of them are. It didn´t seem fair to lump everyone together.

That does it. Tomorrow, I am going to enroll. And I will see for myself if they are so bad as I've heard. I retired for the night.

The day has finally come as I gathered my things and went up the road to Mage's College. I didn't go far, because some woman halted me. "Stop. You're not going to find anything there. I ask of you that you leave."

"I want to join the College. You don't admit new students nowadays?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You wanna join? Really? Then you won't have problem showing me some basic magic, yes? How about restoration? Do you know Healing Hands?"

I nodded as I concentrated on the energy in my hands and casted it.

"Good. You may pass. Now follow me and I will show you around."

The bridge was damaged, but still crossable. The main gate opened itself and I was stunned in awe. This place reeked of magic. A new, unknown sensation run through my veins, as if the old building was speaking to me. The woman showed me where I will sleep – damn, I had roommates. Well, technically, I had a room for myself, but I had neighbors all around. No sense of dreaming about privacy. We came back to the courtyard. "Now, go inside. Tolfdir, your teacher and other students are already having a lecture. Good luck."

I braced myself. Heck, I've managed to join The Dark Brotherhood and Thieves Guild. This will be a piece of cake. I hoped some eye candy would be here, as well. I am fond of mixing pleasure and business.

I opened the main door to the Hall of Elements. I was greeted by a small crowd encircled around an elderly man. That must be the teacher, Tolfdir. The lecture has started, I hoped that I didn't miss much. I walked to them and stopped behind the... Khajiit? Wait a minute. A Khajiit joins a Mage's College?

...There I go with prejudice. Not every Khajiit is a thief or skooma vendor.

The teacher acknowledged my presence. "Welcome, welcome! We were just beginning. Please, stay and listen. So, as I was saying, the first thing to understand is that magic is, by its very nature, volatile and dangerous. Unless you can control it, it can and will destroy you." A fellow Dunmer woman cut him off, rather impatiently. "Sir, I think we all understand that fairly well. We wouldn't be here if we couldn't control magic!"

"Of course, of course, my all certainly possess some inherent natural much is not being questioned. What I am talking about is true control, mastery of magic. It takes years, if not decades, of practice and study."

The Khajiit spoke up. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get started!"

The teacher shook his head. "Please, please! This is exactly what I'm talking about. Eagerness must be tampered with caution, or else disaster is inevitable."

" But we've only just arrived here – you've no idea what any of us are capable of. Why not give us a chance to show you what we can do?" The last of my classmates, a Nord man said.

Tolfdir, our teacher turned his attention to me. "You have been quiet so far. What do you think we should do?"

What I think? "I agree with them. Practical lessons are the best source of learning, in my opinion."

"Very well then. We'll practice a ward spell. You will cast the ward. Now go stand over there, so that my deflected magic won't hit anyone."

I went and stood on the designated place and cast the ward. The Khajiit, Dunmer and Nord stood behind Tolfdir, who send basic destruction spells at me several times. "Well done. Remember that every spell is useful in certain moments. Don't laugh at wards; they can save your or someone else's life. Well then, that concludes this lesson. I'll see you all, tomorrow. We'll be going to Saarthal, an excavation site our College has discovered. Isn't that exciting?" The old man walked away and my classmates were all staring at me. "W- what?"

"Nothing. If you'll excuse me." The Dunmer woman said as she walked away from us. She didn't even tell me her name. Oh well, there will be plenty chances to talk with her. The Nord and Khajiit still stared at me. "Where are my manners. I am Glorfindel. And yes, I came from Morrowind and some stuff has happened and I will stay in Skyrim for... some time. Your names are?"

"I am Onmund. I came here to study magic because I was bored of my previous life. "

I awaited some introductions from the Khajiit, but he just stared at me. Onmund, sensing the atmosphere, left, saying that we´ll talk later. I was about to ask if he had a problem with me or what, then he suddenly spoke up: "You are new, yes? Have you mastered the Expert level destruction spells yet?" What an odd question.

"Not yet, but I will. "

"Ah, this is good. But J'Zargo will know them first. It is good to be finally around mages who may be able to keep up with J'Zargo." His arrogant attitude had no limit. Something about him ticked me off. "I didn't come here to argue with anybody. I came here to see why College is hated so much. Now I have an idea."

J'Zargo raised his eyebrow. "It's because of arrogance that people like you are spreading. Magic is a gift, not a tool." I turned on my heel and marched away. What a foolish cat. Not everything is about competition. I needed to clear my head. I am free until tomorrow... hm... I should go... somewhere to cool my head.

As I stood on the bridge of College, the Khajiit walked past me and he glanced at me. "Are you following me?"

The Khajiit scoffed. "Don't think too highly of you. You just happen to stand here."

There he goes again. But I was adamant. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business." He retorted.

"It will be my business if I let you go somewhere alone and something were to happen to you. I heard College is like family. So, it is my business."

The Khajiit growled, irritated. "Fine. But if something happens to you, it's not my fault."

"Don't worry. I am a seasoned fighter."

He didn't throw an insult at me, probably because we headed into the town. We headed inside the Frozen Hearth. J'Zargo, as he called himself went to innkeeper and had him rent a room. Why rent a room? We went inside and J'Zargo settled on the bed. What's going on? Is he expecting someone? Maybe I should go...

I was about to withdraw quietly, but his voice, his pleading voice stopped me. "Please, stay. I need a witness."

A witness? Is he going to kill someone? At least do it discreetly, I thought to myself. But something in his voice stopped me from leaving. I sat on the chair behind a table. We waited in silence, glancing at each other. Minutes passed on and the Khajit seemed to grow worried, impatient as he stood up, moved around the small room, sat down and repeated the process again.

I stood up and thinking that I should order us something to drink, I went to the bar, but suddenly the main door burst open and another Khajiit, who looked a little like J'Zargo showed up. He went immediately to the room he rented and there was a profound silence. The silence was interrupted by a slap that startled everyone present. It came from J'Zargo´s room. I ran inside and I was shocked by the sight. The another Khajiit was hovering above J'Zargo, who was on the floor, holding his swelling cheek. "J'Zargo. You are no longer a member of our family. You broke mother's heart when you joined those idiot "mages". I came here to deliver this message from our mother - Never come back." And the Khajiit turned on his heel and pushed me aside, because I was frozen on the spot. Did I just witness a family dispute? Is that what he meant by a witness? I didn't know what to say. I left Morrowind for a family business, then some things happened and I am still here, in Skyrim. But my family understands and we´re on good terms. But this is a complete opposite. His family... told him to never return. That must hurt, knowing that you're not welcome home. I was at loss at words.

"Khajiit are not known as mages, so J'Zargo has much to prove."

I understood. To prove someone that you're different, to be acknowledged for your abilities, not for who you are. "I'm... sorry. That your family disagrees with your activities at the College. But just so you know, you are not alone. As I said before, we are all family, in a way."

J'Zargo stared at me for a few moments, before he erupted, laughing. "Oh, I am sorry. You though that got to me? When I master sorcery, my family will welcome me back with open arms. J'Zargo is not so easily shaken up."

I was relieved. Wait. Relieved? Wasn't the Khajiit a prick to me before? Arrogant one, too. J'Zargo stood up. "Shall we go back?"

I nodded. The Khajiit has surprised me today, on many levels. I always thought of them as thieves, murderers and skooma vendors. Because that's all I ever saw them doing during my stay here in Skyrim. Well, there were exceptions, like my friend Kharjo and many others. But this one had ambitions. I liked ambitious men.

We've returned and headed for our chambers. I wasn't even surprised that J'Zargo had his room next to mine. This was either fate or someone was regulating sleeping arrangements to my liking. Whoever it was, he/she had my approval.

I wasn't even sleepy, so I decided to say hello to everyone. I met Mirabelle Ervine, Nirya, Enthir, Arniel Gane and of course my classmates and teacher. They all were friendly, had their share of dreams, hopes and responsibilities. They weren't bad people, just misunderstood by rest of Skyrim. I was getting a bit tired, although I didn't do much today. I don't know how and I fell asleep.

I suddenly woke up when a blast coming from neighboring room shook up the entire tower. I jumped out of bed and ran to see what has happened. I was met by a slight smoke and J'Zargo, who was covered in soot. I giggled at the sight. "Stop laughing! It's supposed to explode. Yeah, it should explode." He said, sounding unconvinced by his own words. "Right. It should burst into your face? What are you making?" I asked, curious. He was here only a short time and he was already doing research? How admirable. I sat down on his bed. "Come on, you can trust me. I won't make fun of you."

"J'Zargo is making some scrolls that should work really well against undead. It should burn them into crisp. Say, you wanna help out with my experiment?"

Help? Why not? "Sure. What do you wish of me?"

"J'Zargo will give you ten scrolls and then you will try them on three undead today in Saarthal. J'Zargo has a feeling we will encounter them today. When our business is concluded, I want you to tell J'Zargo how it went."

"Such a boring favor. When I return with good news, will I get a reward?"

Now, the Khajiit blinked, blissfully oblivious to my innuendo. "You will earn my thanks, Dunmer. Is that not enough?"

I sighed. Truly, ignorance is a bliss, but for some, it is a curse. "I suppose that will do. Alright, give them to me."

J'Zargo handed me ten scrolls that he made. Then I turned to make leave. "I'm heading to Saarthal. See you there."

This is going to be a hard nut to crack. But I was patient. He too, will fall for my charms.

Saarthal was so far unimpressive. Boring place. Tolfdir, my teacher gave me a task to go and find some magical items. So I strutted ahead of our little expedition and picked up two rings and an amulet. Toldir came up to me and instructed me to equip it. As I changed my apparel, a secret door opened, revealing new path. Tolfdir wasn't even surprised. "That was to be expected. This seems dangerous, so I will accompany you. " As soon as we set feet to other side, the door shut tight behind us. Well, that does it. We have no choice but to go onwards now.

I was being careful. Who knows what dangers lurk here? And Tolfdir is with me, so it should be fine. We went ahead, carefully not to alert anything of our presence. But still, the feeling that we were not alone lingered. I shouted my Aura Whisper Shout and yes, besides me and Tolfdir, we weren't alone. And by the looks of it, they were undead. "Master Tolfdir, will you step aside? I have to test these out. It's all a part of a experiment."

"Good, good! Is it yours?"

"No, J'Zargo, my classmate tasked me with them. Could you please wait over there?"

"Very well, but be careful. Experiments tend to get out of hand, become life threatening."

I waved with my hand. Nonsense, he would never put me in danger, would he?... Would he?

Yesterday, he said I was his rival or something in that sense. His rival, that means, a potential enemy? But why? I shook those incoherent thoughts away, equipping the fire cloak scrolls he gave me. The draugr emerged from its casket and came running at me, with hight speed, sword raised. In that moment, I activated the scroll and as soon as draugr touched me, the fiery circle exploded in my face. The draugr died, but the spell sapped my health, too. Since when should a spell hurt its caster?

... I should try another scroll. The spell Grand Healing rejuvenated me and I strolled deeper into the ruins. Another two of them appeared before me and I activated the scroll again. This time, its explosion hurt mostly me and the two undead were only blasted away. I quickly cast Fast Healing twice and switched to the scrolls. If this, last one doesn't get to do the job done, J'Zargo will have a lot to explain.

This time, it killed one draugr and the blast sent me flying. I hit the nearest wall. I heard footsteps, probably my teacher coming to my aid. He killed the remaining draugr and helped me get back on my feet. "Are you done with your favor? This seems rather dangerous."

My gaze was on the remaining scrolls. "Yes, I am done. Let's find and exit."

The exit was not far away, we encountered some high resistance in the end, but with Master Tolfdir, it was rather easy. We've made it outside and I breathed in fresh air. As I expected, the rest of our expedition wasn't there. They must have gone back to College.

One hour later, we've returned. Tolfdir praised my ability and excused himself. He is getting old, I guess. Too much excitement for an old man. But there was one Khajiit who was in big trouble. He had a lot of explaining.

I marched towards the Hall of Attainment. J'zargo was not there. I went to the Hall of Elements. He was there, practicing spells. My stealth skill allowed me to stand behind him and he didn't even see me coming. Or so I thought. "Why are you sneaking up on J'Zargo, friend? Khajiit might not hear you, but J'Zargo can smell you."

I cursed Khajiit and their sharp senses. "That doesn't matter. I just wanted to startle you."

"Oh, J'Zargo heard you and Tolfdir found something. Good for you."

He sounded so indifferent, so arrogant. I gritted my teeth. "Inside Saarthal, I have come across several draugr and so I tested out your scrolls."

"And? Were they magnificent?"

Magnificent? They were traps, fucking traps to eliminate me, no less! "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to kill me."

"Oh, J'Zargo takes this to mean it did not go...well. This was not the intention, to be sure. It is true that J'Zargo was slightly concerned there may have been... problems. But you were not placed in harm's way on purpose. Still, you are a good friend to J'Zargo now, for taking this risk. J'Zargo thanks you."

Friends?

I approached him, standing so close that his whiskers were tickling my nose. "Only friends? Is that all you see me as?" I said slowly, drawing out each syllable. J'Zargo was either really so oblivious or he was immune to my charm. Nonsense. No man was immune. I leaned in and the Khajiit stood there, unmoving. Khajiit were cats in bigger versions, yes? Also much more intelligent. And they acted on instincts. "Tell me, J'Zargo. How do I smell to you?"

The Khajiit glanced at the ceiling as if he saw something interesting suddenly. "None of your business. Now if you´ll excuse me, J'Zargo has spells to work on." What a lame excuse, but I will let him escape, for now.

"As you wish, but if you ever feel the need of companionship, don't hesitate and seek me out. My smell will guide you." It was an invitation from me. Khajiit couldn't resist someone who smelled nice to them. I heard that from Kharjo, my friend and another Khajiit. Too bad he was already taken.

"Y- you wish!" He yelled after me as I arrogantly walked away from him, whistling happily.

"Be quiet. This is a hallowed place of learning, treat it with respect!" It was none other that Ancano, the Thalmor assigned to College. He was a major pain in the ass and so not interesting. I smirked to myself as I went back to my room. J'Zargo was under my spell, no matter how fervently he denied the fact.


	4. Flirting with Vilkas

Chapter 4: Flirting with Vilkas

I haven't been in Whiterun for quite some time. My first home I bought, Breezehome is well taken care off. Lately, I've heard so much about Companions that the group picked my curiosity. Also, the rumor that they´re looking for new members. That was my cue. I got my things and left Vlindrel Hall and headed for Whiterun, namely Jorrvaskr.

I stopped at my home, talked a bit with Lydia and got back on track. I walked past the ever busy market and gave Ysolde the mammoth tusk she asked for. She taught me her tricks of bartery and my gaze returned to the mead hall. I climbed the few stairs and opened the great door, my heart racing. The inside was... enormous and kind of grand. Also, I noted a brawl was going on. By the gods, do they brawl on regular basis? Well, too many warriors living together, no wonder they need to let out the steam sometimes. The brawl was short and I searched for someone who could point me to the one in charge. I got better chance searching somewhere deeper in. The living quarters were not far away. I warily walked past some old woman, even more women till I reached the furthest room. I didn't bother knocking and entered boldly. There, two men were chatting and when I entered the conversation ceased. The elder man gazed at me, as if he was calculating. " A stranger comes to our hall."

"I would like to join the Companions."

He wasn't even surprised. "Would you now? Here, let me have a look at you. Hmm. Yes. Perhaps. A certain strength of spirit."

The much younger man had objections. "Master, you're not truly considering accepting him?"

"I am nobody's master, Vilkas. And last I checked, we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts."

"Apologies. But perhaps this isn't the best time. I've never even heard of this outsider."

"Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame. It makes no difference. What matters is their heart. "

"And their arm." Vilkas said, rather mockingly. Now wait up a second. He was good looking, I admit, but very pompous, too. I've joined too many guilds already, so I certainly can take care of myself, thank you. The elder man saw the growing animosity and tension and swiftly stepped in. "Of course, how are you in battle, boy?"

I could boast, too if needed. "You dare question my skill?"

"Calm down there, whelp. Don't feel like you need to show off for our sake." Really? Tell that to Mr. Almighty sitting over there. I glanced at the younger man, questioning what was his problem with me. Meanwhile, the elder resumed with his speech. " Vilkas, here, will be the one testing you mettle. Vilkas, take him out to the yard and see what you can do."

Vilkas sighed, resigned."Aye." Finally, I will have a piece of your ass, you smartass. He looked somewhere above my head. Was he avoiding eye contact with me? "Not here. Out in the yard. Come on." He stood up and ran for the the exit. Why of all people must that man be the one to test me? Wasn't anyone nicer available? I followed after him and I found him outside Jorrvaskr, waiting for me. And we weren't alone. We had spectators. I grinned. This will teach you to mess with me. I will show you the strength of my arm!

"The old man said to have a look at you, so let's do this. Just have a few swings at me so I can see your form. Don't worry. I can take it." The smugness in his voice nearly ticked me off. Can't kill him, Glorfindel, calm down. He will be more friendly, just let him get to know you. We clashed swords and the battle ended soon after. I only had to make one swing at him. I was confident in my skill and arm. And I strained myself to go easy on him. We put our weapons away.

"Not bad. Next time won't be so easy. " Huh?! I went easy on you here, not the other way around! Ugh! Why was he so frustrating? I gritted my teeth and refused to acknowledge that he again almost pissed me off. You´re so going on my nerves that I will enjoy making you fall for me, Vilkas and then you´ll be sorry you weren't nicer to me when we first met. First impressions are the ones most lasting, is the saying. I fully agree. But enough for now. I put up my usual face, completely avoiding making eye contact. "You might just make it. But for now, you're still a whelp to us, new blood. So you do what we tell you. Here's my sword. Go and take it to Eorlund to have it sharpened. And be careful, it's probably worth more than you are."

This does it! I took that damned sword and stormed off, cursing under my breath. How dare he! A mere sword more worth than me? What's his problem? He´s so cruel to me. I walked the stairs up to the world´s famous Skyforge, but I secretly think that Adrianne Avenicci is the best smith in Whiterun, not Eorlund, but that's my humble opinion.

"Vilkas send me with his sword."

"I guess you're the newcomer then?" Newcomer, is it now?

"Does Vilkas always send "newcomers" on errands?"

The old man laughed it off. "Oh, don't worry too much about it. They were all whelps once. They just might like to talk about it. And don't always just do what you are told. Nobody rules anybody in Companions."

That's strange, then. Every guild has a leader, official or not. "Someone has to be in charge, though."

"Well, I am not sure how they managed it, but they have. No leaders since Ysgramor. Kodlak is the Harbinger, and he's sort of advisor for the whole group, but every man is his own. Every woman her own." Rather odd, but it didn't matter who was in charge to me. As the old man said just now, I am my own man. Well, the sword task is done so... "If that's all, then I'll need to be going." I turned around and Eorlund spoke; "I have a favor to ask."

Ugh, what? But I asked more politely. "What is it?"

"I've been working on a shield for Aela. My wife is mourning and I need to get back to her soon. I'd be much obliged if you could take this to Aela for me."

"Didn t you just tell me not to be a servant?" I responded, sassing the old Nord.

"This isn't a command. Just decency. Help out an old blacksmith. I've got to get back to my work."

Now I am an errand boy? What is wrong with this guild? That old geezer pulls a line with his wife mourning and I couldn't decline. So, once again, back to Jorrvaskr. Inside, I searched for this Aela. I asked for directions and what does she look like from Ria. She was nice and helpful, not like Vilkas. The room which was Aela's, the door was closed. Maybe I should knock this time. I knocked and waited for a response. There was none. When I leaned in to listen if someone was inside, I heard muffled voices. A voice of a man and a woman. She didn't answer, but to hell with it. I walked in their conversation. The woman I presumed to be Aela gave me quite a look. I feel like I stepped into a lover's quarrel. Maybe I should... The man awkwardly coughed and I approached them.

"I have your shield."

"Ah, good. I've been waiting for this. Wait, I remember you. So the old man thinks you've got some heart, I guess. I heard you gave him quite the trashing. Say, do you think you could handle Vilkas in a real fight?"

"I would kill him before he drew his sword." And it was true. I was a master assassin now. Aela calmed me down. "Woah, easy up there. We're rough, but there is no need to kill a Shield – Brother over a dispute. I like your fire, though. You'll make a fierce Companion. Let us hunt together sometime. Here, let's have Farkas show you where you'll be resting your head."

"Farkas!" Aela's... friend called out.

A man came running and my jaw dropped. Is this? He looks like Vilkas. "Did you call me?"

"Of course we did, icebrain. Show this new blood where the rest of whelps sleep." Aela said.

The newcomer observed me and a smile settled on his lips. " New blood? Oh, I remember you. Come on, follow me." He was... nice. They were definitely similar, but this Farkas had longer hair and was more bulky. Or maybe his armor was more bulky. I nodded and strutted behind him. "Skjor and Aela like to tease me, but they are good people. They challenge us to be our best. Nice to have a new face around. It gets boring here sometimes. I hope we keep you. This can be a rough life." We have reached the quarters. "These are the quarters. Just pick a bed and fall in when you're tired. Tilma will keep the place clean. She always has." We stopped at the doorstep. "Alright, so here you are. Looks like the others are eager to meet you. Come to me or Aela if you're looking for work. Once you've made a bit of a name for yourself, Skjor and Vilkas might have things for you to do. Good luck. Welcome to the Companions."

Ah, finally someone who isn't a complete jerk the first time I meet him or wanting me dead. "By the way, if you´re looking for something to do..."

I couldn't contain my curiosity. "Excuse me, but can I ask you something?"

"Yes, go ahead. But I might not be able to answer. If you're looking for answers, maybe you should go and ask my brother Vilkas. He's the smarter of us two."

"You just answered my question. So, Vilkas is your brother? He's so... unfriendly, unlike you."

Farkas slightly smiled. "My brother is distrustful, but he'll get to know you and then he'll change his attitude." If you say so... then a devilish idea hatched in my mind. Haha, this will be hilarious. How to make someone fall for you? Maybe I should write a book on this topic. This brother was more open to me and he was quite an eye candy as well. "Alright, I will wait till he comes around. In the meantime, can I go and talk with you somewhere more... private?" Farkas, unaware of my ulterior intentions blinked, confused. "Eh, right now? I have to..."

"Then maybe not so privately. How about the great hall upstairs? I hear the Jorrvaskr mead is excellent. I could use a drinking companion, pun aside." Anxiously, I awaited his answer. If he says no, then I must think of other strategy. "Alright, but only for a couple of drinks. If Vilkas sees me slacking off, he'll have my head."

"Ah, come on, he's your brother not parent. And I think you deserve some time off from time to time."

Despite Farkas's claims that he is the stupid brother, our conversation was enjoyable and he opened up to me about almost anything – ranging from his adventures and assignments to his early days, about how they came to be Companions and so on. We had a couple of drinks when Vilkas came upstairs and stared at us for a couple of moments in a daze. Ohoh, this is going to be rich. I leaned closer and my hands snaked behind Farkas's back. "You are smarter than you think, Farkas. Give yourself some credit."

The man gave me a genuine smile. "You're the first to ever utter something like that to me. Thanks, I guess?"

"No problem, Farkas. You mind if I tag with you on your little adventure? I promise I will stay out of your way. What do you say?"

"Well, it's not unusual for a shield – brother to come along, but you're still too new and it would be-"

His brother cut him off, as I expected. "Too daring for fresh blood, newcomer. We're in the Circle, something like leaders, aside from Kodlak. So no, you can't go with him. Until you prove yourself, you cannot go with him." I pouted. "Fine, have it your way. Too bad, we'll have to go some other time, Farkas."

Now the other twin looked pretty much confused, his eyes switching back and forth between me and his brother. "Uh, right. Then, I'll leave you to your business... later, Vilkas, and eh..."

Oh, did he perhaps forget my name? Did I even give him my name? I think not... "Name's Glorfindel." We shook hands and off he went. The awkward silence can be cut as Vilkas stared on, his arms crossed. "What? Do you have a problem?" I asked him, mockingly.

"I am beginning to worry about your intentions, meaning why you joined us. Who are you exactly?"

I giggled. "Oh, you're glorious. Am I being interrogated here? Or are you interested in me?"

Vilkas was flabbergasted. "Oh, why you conniving little!—" He was about to say something nasty when Athis and Nadja crossed us, curious looks on their faces. I just stood there, giggling. "Oh, it looks like our new member got our Vilkas flustered. You owe me 100 septims." Athis whispered in a low tone, but the non - existing breeze carried his voice over to us. I burst out laughing and Vilkas looked like he was about to blow a fuse. Much to Vilkas´s dismay Skjor and Aela decided to come upstairs for a couple of drinks and they spotted us. Aela approached us, warily observing our situation. "Well, is something the matter? Vilkas, why are you..." She stopped in the middle of her sentence, a soft smile settling on her face. "Aha, I knew it. Skjor, you owe me money!"

That sentence made me laugh even harder. Vilkas´s head exploded as he started spewing some rather dirty words directed upon me and myself. "You little shit, why you bitchy arrogant whelp, how dare you get me so, sooo soooo... " And he went on, but his words were incoherent. Meanwhile Aela mouthed me sorry as Skjor moved her out of the danger zone. They disappeared along with everyone else. I watched him with amusement that must have been visible because he suddenly stopped and deeply exhaled a few times. He was awfully silent. Maybe he's yelled enough. "Are you done yet? I wanted to tell you more about myself. "

Vilkas looked away, possibly embarrassed at his sudden eruption in rage. "I don't hear any objections, so where shall I begin? Hmm... oh, yes! I hail from the marvelous Blacklight, near the border of Skyrim. I was... mistaken for a Stormcloak when I came here on an official business, you know my family has a prominent place between merchants, but that's another story. Where was I? So, I barely escaped when some dragon attacked Helgen and since then, I've been here, in Skyrim. It will be almost two years since I'm here. That´s everything in short. Wanna ask something?"

Vilkas gazed at me for a while when he spoke up: "Why are you here? Shouldn't you go home back to Morrowind?"

I smiled faintly. "Ah, I forgot to mention. You heard how the Greybeards called the Dragonborn? Well, I'm that Dragonborn. Surprised?"

"No, I see why you cannot go back. But once you fulfill your prophecy, are you planning on going back to your homeland?" That was the question I asked myself many times before. Do I want to go back?

Vilkas finally calmed down, at least as he patiently awaited my reply. "I don't think I will. Don´t get me wrong, I love my family, my friends and Morrowind whole, but... Skyrim is my home now. Deep down, I feel like I belong here more that I ever did back home. Also, I've made many friends in those two years, some are what I consider to be my best friends and I cannot just abandon them. And... I want to get to know you more before I die." I started again with my flirting.

Vilkas ignored it. "Stop messing around with me, elf. I'm not your type, trust me."

My gaze traveled down his stature, taking in hungrily his entire being. Vilkas shifted, uncomfortably. "Stop that. I'm not your type, seriously."

"How would you know that, if I might ask? You're just my type of a man. Smart, rigged good looks, strong and easily flustered."

Vilkas´s ears were tinted red. "I am NOT easily flustered!"

Now I crossed my arms, smugness emitating from me. "If you say so. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to see Aela about the job she offered. Though I wouldn't mind if someone strong were to be my shield – brother..." I hinted.

"Nice try, whelp. See me after you've made a name for yourself and then maybe I'll accompany you."

"Oh, Vilkas, don't be like that! In the world outside this mead hall, I am well known!"

"For what? Shamelessly flirting with men?"

I winked. "That too."

I had to leave, you know strategic retreat. "I will see you later, Vilkas."

I waved him goodbye and he rolled his eyes, annoyed.

Aela was outside the mead hall, training with Ria. I didn't want to disturb them so I sat down behind a table and watched them sparring. Aela was good both with blade and bow. Ria wasn't half that bad either. Their session was soon over and Ria went back inside. Aela saw me and put on her smile. "Ah, you're... Glorfindel, was it? Have you come to ask more about the job I am offering?"

"Yes, I have. I hear it's about some wild beast that broke into someone's house. Can you give me more details?"

"It's in Ivarstead, people there will point you towards the right house. I hear it's a stray bear, but do be careful. We don't want to lose you before your Trial."

Trial? I knew of no such thing. "What Trial? Oh, you cannot tell me yet, because I am too new. It would be against regulations of the guild as Vilkas would say."

Aela looked around as if she was searching for someone who might be listening into our little debate. "I am glad you are not angry at him anymore. He's just looking out for us." She was talking about Vilkas. "I clearly saw that you went easy on him when you two sparred. And then his comment about the sword made you extremely angry."

"You noticed? I thought I hid my emotions perfectly. I guess you are just too perceptive. "

Aela smiled. "No, I am not that perceptive as you think. It was your body reaction that rectified my guess. Watching how you stomped off and your energy became dangerously fiery was highly entertaining. That's how I noticed."

"I always aspired to make other people laugh at my misfortune." I said dryly and Aela was probably about to apologize when Skjor made his appearance, looking pissed. "Aela, we have a problem. Come quickly with me."

Aela glanced at me. "Alright, I am coming. See me after you complete your assignment and we´ll talk more. "

They went inside Jorrvaskr and I slumped in the chair. This is going to be a bit tough. But nothing I cannot handle with a bit of wit and my charming good looks. And strong arm.

I drank my ale, pondering about the last time I was in Ivarstead. It was over a year ago, when I first went to meet the Greybeards. It evoked bittersweet memories deep inside me. I have yet to beat Alduin. He´s a great enemy of all Tamriel and here I am, doing petty jobs for Companions who aren't even taking me seriously yet. Sooner or later, I will have to face him. He's in my dreams sometimes, haunting me. Dark thoughts crossed my mind, one after another. What if I cannot beat Alduin? What if he kills me before I can even lay a finger on him? My fear was irrational, I was aware of that. He was a dragon like all others, with the exception of his devouring souls and preventing them rest in Sovngarde. What a Dragonborn I am, I laughed at myself bitterly.

"You're in high spirits, new blood." I looked up from my mug of ale at the man who disturbed me from my somber state. "Oh, Vilkas. Came to talk my ear off?"

"Actually, you look troubled. Very troubled. Maybe I could lend you my ear."

"Why are you so nice to me all of sudden?"

Vilkas sheepishly coughed. "Ahem. I am sorry for my previous conduct towards you. I know something is on your mind. Mind telling me?"

"Why? It's not like you or anyone else can do anything about it."

Vilkas shrugged. "Maybe not, but at least talking about it might ease your suffering a bit." I conjured a smile. "Are you seriously trying to console me? Whoever you are, leave this body at once! It's not yours!" I said, jokingly.

"Hey, hey! I said I am sorry!"

I stopped cackling, my gaze fixated on the clear sky behind Vilkas. "I fear I will fail whole Tamriel. I am still not strong enough to take on Alduin and I thought that by joining all the guilds in Skyrim, I could become immensely strong. But the more guilds I joined, the more I battled, the more I felt that I've been doing exactly what that damn dragon wanted me to do. Even in my dreams, he's mocking me, always reviving more and more of his dead kin and sending them after me. Sometimes when I sit down and think about our battle one day, I feel this unexplainable fear. Fear of failing everyone I know and love; my family, my friends. I constantly ask myself if I have what it takes to rid the world of him. I am sorry, was that too angsty? You're the first person I have actually told this."

"It must be hard to be the first Dragonborn in ages. But I have faith in your success. One day, you will defeat Alduin and save us."

That lifted my spirits. "Thank you. I really needed to talk with someone about this. You've made me believe again. Thank you again."

"Stop thanking me, new blood. You have ways to go before the final encounter with that dragon. It's a fact. So you better get stronger. "

"I never would have dreamed that you would comfort me. And here I thought my charms wouldn't work on you!"

Vilkas choked on his drink and had to take a breather before he could retort back. "Get your ass in gear, whelp! Aela's waiting for your report!"

I stood up from the table and winked. "Right, right. I have a bear to kill. See you later, Vilkas."

He didn't answer back, but I knew he was watching me leave, walking away.

I knew he had a heart of gold and he would fall for me, like all do.

I left Whiterun on Shadowmere, heading towards the direction of my next objective.


	5. Flirting with Ondolemar take two

Flirting with : Ondolemar take two

The mad scholar gave me quite the task – collect Mer blood. Well, Dwemer were long extinct and he sought an alternative with a thing called Essence Extractor. Since I am Dunmer, my blood will suffice, I'll leave that for later. Now I needed blood from Falmer, Bosmer, Orsimer and … Altmer.

In mere week, I have gotten what was needed... except for the damned Altmer blood. I find it unlikely that a high elf would help me or surrender blood willingly. They were all rather... boastful and kinda hard to approach. I was thinking of resulting in killing a passing Justiciar with Stormcloaks in tow, but that wasn't a good idea. The already strained Imperial ties needed no more complications.

Even if I was Dragonborn and Dunmer, I didn't feel resentment towards the Aldmeri Dominion as much as rest of Skyrim (or other half). I for one didn't think much of Talos worship and the zealots that worshiped him like mad dogs. That reminds me... I helped a Justiciar once... didn't I? It wasn't even three months since I last saw the man at Thalmor Embassy, where he and I reached a deal and I got what I needed for Delphine. Oh, that was hilarious... but this idea is rather... compelling.

I raised my mug with ale and sipped, smirking to myself. I'll go to Markarth. It's high time I visited my friend in Understone Keep. For the rest of the day, I listened to the bard's singing and danced to my heart's content.

The next day was was spent on the road, thankfully, my location wasn't far from the city. I estimated maybe two or three more hours and I'll reach my destination before noon. The coldness still fazed me. Skyrim is a harsh place, alright. My cloak at least provided some warmness. I wrapped in it, only my eyes visible.

Hours later, I saw it. The city of blood and silver, Markarth. Since that Forsworn conspiracy, my like for this city lessened and I have been deliberately avoiding it for as long as possible, but the officials "pardoned me" and I was free to go and come back whenever I wanted. That was ancient history now. However, I haven't much time. The blood was drying up and I still needed that high elf blood to the collection. I sighed when I walked past by the busy market and the "bloodiest beef in Reach" man, up the stairs to the Understone Keep. With certain weariness that had nothing to do with my tiredness, I opened the main door and strutted inside, looking around. I saw the robes of the one man I was looking for, up ahead. I grinned, walking up the stairs. His reaction when he sees me should be entertaining. For me, at least.

He was pacing back and forth before the Jarl's throne, handing out instructions to his goons who followed him around tirelessly. When he saw me, his mouth stopped moving suddenly and it stayed in a comical position of a letter O for a time before he shut it, his gaze sharpening. "You're dismissed. Take a break." He hissed to his goons, rather annoyed, glancing at me. The Justiciar waited before they left and he approached me and before I could say Ulfric he dragged me downstairs and slammed me against the nearest pillar. "You. It was a mistake to trust you. You're a double crosser, a snake."

I massaged my lower back. "I am sorry for what it's worth. I have obligations as Dragonborn, you know?"

He retreated, eyeing me. "You are Dragonborn?"

I nodded. "In a strange twist of fate, I learned of the fact. But that's not why I'm here. I require your help with something. I am close to locating an artifact of a Daedric Prince, maybe. I would welcome your aid."

He narrowed his eyes. "No. The last time I helped you, I got a month suspension from Elenwen and Ancano laughed, laughed at my misfortune. I am not getting involved with you ever again."

"But... I though you and me..." I started and caught glimpse of his angry grimace. "Are done, Dunmer. I thank you for your past services, but they won't be needed any longer."

"Glorfindel." I said calmly, looking into those stunning gold eyes the Altmer had. "My name. It accounts to me I never introduced myself to you."

"I don't care for your name, Dragonborn." He spat out the last word and turned to leave when I caught his wrist. "Please. Hear me out. It's all I ask, Ondolemar."

He shook my hand off and turned to face me again, with the defiant expression I loved. "Talk."

Ondolemar won't like this, but I came all the way here, might as well ask. I cleared my throat nervously. "Well, a scholar by the name of Septimus Signus uncovered a secret by the Dwemer – a puzzle that can only be opened by Dwemer blood... and here is the catch. As you know, they are extinct. And he thought of a perfect solution – we compensate it with all other Mer blood." His demeanor changed, I saw through his facade, but resumed withe explaining as if I didn't note the apparent increase in interest. "So far, I've collected the blood from all other, mainly corpses I found in dungeons and with Falmer, I had no choice but kill... oh, I am babbling, sorry about that. And then, it occurred to me I am still missing the blood from Altmer and I didn't want to be caught in trouble with your people."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want you to hate me. I am not sharing opinions with the Nords and I don't exactly hate your people. What happened is in the past and neither of us were there, Ondolemar. It's crazy to hang on history and events that happened before we were born."

He crossed his arms. "You... have wisdom I have not seen in any Dunmer before. Many Dunmer hate Argonians for what happened. Do you?"

"No, I have friends who are Argonians, mainly in Windhelm. Oh, and one in Darkwater Crossing."

"Interesting. Tell me, why should I give you my blood for something that might not even work? We, Altmer are the superior race, Dunmer. Are you experimenting with something dangerous? Are you planning to use this knowledge you'll gain against Aldmeri Dominion and Thalmor?" He approached me, we were face to face, our noses were touching. As much as I liked how he closed the distance, this wasn't how I envisioned our relationship progression. I pushed him slightly, but he refused to move. So be it. "If you don't trust me, then come with me to Septimus's outpost and you'll see for yourself. I am sure Septimus will let you check whatever we'll uncover. He thinks it'll be another Elder Scroll."

"Another? You found one?"

"Ah, yes. But it's not recommended to read them, only Moth Priests can. And I don't have it anymore and I don't know where it is."

"Why are you helping that lone scholar? Did he promise you some sort of wisdom?"

"I am helping him because I want to. Look... I'll give my own blood, too. It only needs Dunmer and Altmer blood. "

"I'll help you under one condition. Whatever is found will be handed to Aldmeri Dominion. I'll have it under my jurisdiction."

I bit my lip. "But Septimus had thrown all away for that! I can't agree to something that isn't mine to give! I am merely helping him gathering the blood. "

"Then I won't help. Go and find your blood elsewhere, Dunmer."

I sighed. This man had taken his duty too seriously. "I can't promise anything. You'll have to talk it over with Septimus, not me."

"This Septimus you speak off will back off if he knows what's good for him. That artifact is the key for me for getting back in Elenwen's favor."

He cared so much for his damned reputation. Was it a Altmer thing or what?

"Fine. Have it your way. But don't resolve to violence. I'd hate to kill an old geezer for some trinket, Elder Scroll or not."

"So be it. How far is that outpost?"

"Pretty far. We'll need to take a boat to reach it. Wait a minute... are you really going to go alone? What about your goons... er, I mean guards?" Ondolemar glanced upstairs and scoffed. "The lesser people know, the better. I'll be right back. Informing them that I am going on a recovery mission is essential. They'll hold Markarth until I am back."

He turned on his heel and marched up and I finally had a second to breathe easily. The whole time, he was extremely close and it was unnerving me. I liked men with strong sense for duty, but he was in a field of his own. This Justiciar preached a lot about his superiority, but I knew he felt insecure at times, like all mortal men and mer alike. Ondolemar returned sooner than I anticipated, carrying a small backpack on his back, fastened by strappings from both sides, a staff strapped hanging from his shoulder and a sour look as if he stepped into a dog poop. The not so happy Justiciar glared daggers at me while I patted him. "Off we go! I hope you can keep up the pace, Justiciar Ondolemar. Within three days – or four when the weather worsens, we shall reach Septimus's outpost." I said merrily, leaving the Palace. I could figuratively hear how he sighed on the inside. Poor man, for his sake I hope my new Thu'um power will truly work. I don't think the trek with him would be healthy for him and me both. I admit that my attraction to him was making me more nervous than usual. Not to mention, he didn't seem happy about the prospect of traveling with me.

We exited the Understone Keep and went downstairs, heading for the gates. We caught curious glances from people and I didn't blame them in the least – a Justiciar and Dragonborn going alone outside Markarth. That's sure to rouse suspicion in the people. When Degaine approached me and thanked me for the millionth time for the Dibella statue, he caught the stern and disapproving look in Ondolemar's eyes and excused himself, I had the urge to giggle. "What's the deal with you helping miscellaneous people out? What is your game?"

I blinked, flabbergasted at his accusation. "Game? I am a good soul, dragon soul, mind you. I help anyone who asks for help, even ungrateful lot like Justiciars."

He scoffed and we resumed walking and I couldn't help it, I was grinning from ear to ear. Who thought annoying him would be so much fun? The scowl stayed on his face until we reached the stables. There, he suddenly stopped. "Wait."

I complied, curious to why we halted. He looked around and then he grunted, probably with annoyance. "What is it, oh great Justiciar?"

"Mind your tone, Dunmer. Where are our mounts?"

"Mounts?"

"Yes, horses. Surely you know how they look. You don't expect me to walk the entire way, do you?" Ondolemar asked of me, crossing his arms once again, giving me that disapproving look of his. "Oh, don't worry. I've got a sweet ride waiting for us. It's safer when we go over there. They are not fond of humans." I said, pointing to northwest, near the mountains into the woods. "What do you mean "safer"?"

I shrugged. "You'll see... or not. Either way, as far away from Markarth as possible. Come, we don't have time to waste. The blood was extracted week ago. It's drying up as we speak." I made the first steps and he followed after me, unwillingly, but followed.

The terrain was steep and it was hard to climb up, but we managed. I was slightly surprised that Ondolemar didn't need my help. Well, he wouldn't be a Justiciar if he couldn't handle himself in wilderness, I guess. We have found ourselves pretty high. The only thing that bothered me was that snow was getting heavier and heavier. A dragon must be nearby, but it won't spot me with all snow. Ondolemar sat down on a fallen stump and I glanced at him before I put my own backpack down next to his. I've walked a bit to the left. Ideal place, no trees here. I gathered air in lungs, shouting at the heavens. "Lok Vah Koor!"

Skies were clearing, snow was suppressing until it faded completely. I saw the bewildered look on Ondolemar's face, he rose up quickly, running to me. "You! What did you do?"

"I am Dragonborn, lest you have forgotten. It's a nice little trick, don't you think?"

"Uhuh, and where is that "sweet ride"? I don't see it anywhere."

His words were interrupted by roaring in the distance and the ground shook when the sound of wings flapping approaching us drew near and Ondolemar cursed under his breath, grabbing hold of his battle staff. I halted him, smiling. "Wait. Let me handle it."

He had that puzzled expression on his face, but did as I asked. But he stepped back, his hands ready for some rapid casting. I smirked when the dragon was landing and we could feel the vibration. I've inhaled deeply, concentrating on the Words of Power and their meaning. This would be the first time I used it on dragons. Hopefully, it will function. If not, well... battle time then? No time to contemplate. "Gol Hah Dov!" The Thu'um was directed at the dragon who comically froze and stared at me, eyes wide open. Then it bowed to me and spoke. In human tongue!

"Zu'u fent aam. I am at your command." By Azura, it worked! Ondolemar was stunned and I didn't think much about it. "How... what did you...?"

"Story cut short, I defeated my predecessor who turned evil, saved Solstheim from mind control and came back to Skyrim. Now, come. Our sweet ride is waiting."

"Ride on that dragon? Are you out of your mind? It's a dragon!"

I nodded, all too knowingly. "Yes and it's under my control. My Thu'um is stronger than theirs. Until I say so, it's my personal fast travel tool. Faster than a horse, don't you think?"

The dragon was waiting for instructions patiently. I approached it warily. From up close, it was terrifying. It was monstrous, but under my control. It let me get on and I waited for Justiciar to get on as well. He hesitated. "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights, Justiciar Ondolemar. Such a fine bred Altmer like yourself shouldn't be afraid of anything."

"I know you are making fun of me, but I'll let it slide this once, since you're controlling that beast."

"Yeah and both me and the beast are impatient. Come on. Grab my backpack and get on. We have a place to be."

Ondolemar's posture shifted as he bent to grab hold of my backpack and gathered his own things, walking to the dragon. He halted when the dragon roared, ready to fry him on sight. "No, he is with me."

The dragon didn't reply back, but the Shout worked until it wore off. Dragons fly fast.

Justiciar exhaled deeply, resolving himself to get on. I offered him a boost, extending my hand to him. "Hop on. We're off to Septimus's place."

He hesitated, but took it and I swung him up to sit behind me. The dragon took off and poor Ondolemar almost fell off, so he grabbed onto me. I stared at the hands around my waist. A warm feeling settled into my gut as I navigated the dragon towards the outpost, high in the sky. We didn't need to be seen. It would only agitate the dragon further. "Ah, do you feel that breeze? It's so refreshing from so high up..." I yelled out so that he could hear me, but no reply came, only grip of his hands tightening. Don't tell me he is really afraid of heights? Oh, he is precious.

"Don't worry, Justiciar Ondolemar. Hold on tight. Under half hour we'll be there."

No response. He must be scared out of his wits. Probably has eyes closed, too. I dared to look behind and his eyes were indeed shut. He must be truly afraid. It's not nice to pick on someone.

I enjoyed the ride I considered highly romantic from my point of view; from Ondolemar's point of view this was a nightmare and he was probably regretting his decision to come along.

I didn't say anything, focusing on navigation. I saw few landmarks that directed me to our destination.

Minutes later, we reached the icy lands and ice blocks. The dragon was descending. So, the Shout was wearing off. Septimus's outpost was close by at least. That was a relief. I nudged my partner in crime. "We're nearly there. Be ready for a landing."

"I see just fine." he muttered grumpily. "Have I hurt your delicate feelings? I am sorry in advance." I joked and in return received a well aimed jab into the ribs. "Ouch! Take a joke."

He snorted and his grip loosened.

The dragon was circling and fortunately, it didn't want to land in water. I don't mind swimming, but Justiciar Ondolemar would surely object as he was supreme and all that. With a loud thud it landed and I prayed the ice would withstand the weight of the dragon. I carefully climbed down. Ondolemar refused my hand this time and elegantly jumped off. His nose scrunched when he saw our destination. "This hovel is where that old man is? And how do we get back? "

I rolled my eyes. The dragon roared and flew away. "Septimus has two boats out here. We'll borrow one. He won't mind. Also, we should do one thing before we enter."

He had a playful smirk on his face. "I know what you want. That is why I am here. Let's get to it and go inside. I am freezing here."

I smiled, searching in my pack for the Essence Extractor, opening it up. The red liquid was still inside, that was a good thing. Ondolemar came closer, taking a small dagger from his belt. He distastefully cut his finger and I let the blood drips fall into the mix. "There. Is that enough?"

"It will do. Now hold it. It's my turn..."

I handed him the device or whatever it was and I borrowed his dagger, cutting my finger as well. The dark blood dripped and something unthinkable happened – the mixed blood turned to pitch black with a purple glow. I looked at equally perplexed Ondolemar. "Was it supposed to do that?"

I shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? At any rate, we have it. Let's take it to Septimus. He'll know what to do with this." I closed the lid on the device and the Justiciar went ahead, descending into the cavern. "Watch your step." I warned him of the unsteady ground. He grunted in response, but slowed down, waiting for me to catch up. "Is that the puzzle?"

The strange structure. "Yes, now let's go. Septimus is here."

We descended carefully. Slipping on ice this close to goal would be laughable. The old timer ran to us when he spotted us. He ignored Ondolemar's presence, his gaze stopped at the device in my hands. "I can almost... hear them. I feel their life energy. Come, I will make the mixture."

I gave him the device and he muttered some incoherent words I didn't catch. Then, he threw it to the ground. "Hey! I risked my life for that!"

He disregarded my outburst and walked to the Dwemer puzzle. Upon muttering the same words, the puzzle moved, revealing a hidden room. I glanced at Ondolemar who had a smug look plastered on his face. Without further ado, Septimus ran ahead and I gasped, surprised. I wanted to see it, too! Ondolemar looked at me and I nodded. We ran after him.

What we saw was a...

"What is this? It's... it's just a book?! I can see. The world beyond burns in my mind. It's marvelous..."

Something was aloof, as Septimus was floating all of a sudden and then dispersed! What happened to him?! Should we even touch that... book?

"It's no ordinary book. It must be a Daedric Artifact. The Aldmeri Dominion will study it, closely. Grab it and we're back to Markarth."

The book was giving off bad vibes. Very, very reluctantly I hastily grabbed it, waiting for my turn to be incinerated, but nothing happened. In the meantime, Ondolemar behind me dropped to the ground. "What is it? Excitement too much for you?" I asked, turning with the book in hand when I froze on the spot. The disgusting tentacles with those eyes... I knew who I was dealing with. "Come, my champion."

Ondolemar casted advanced frost spells on it. Nothing happened. "Who or what are you?!"

"Ah, one of the Altmer... but I seek audience with this one. You defeated Miraak, but someone has to take his place. You're more than capable of being my servant. What do you say?"

Hermaeus Mora. That wretched daedra. I ignored the outrageous propose. "What now?"

"You have my Oghma Infinium. It contains the knowledge of the ages. As revealed to Xarses, my loyal servant. For hundreds of years it's been shut away from the world. Septimus was a useful tool for unleashing it. Now, it is in your hands. Let us work wonders together..."

"I already said no, Hermaeus Mora. I won't repeat Miraak's mistake."

The large eye centered on me. "Only time will tell, Dragonborn. I will watch what you'll do with the knowledge." The tentacle mess vanished into thin air and I snorted. Stupid daedra. Ondolemar was getting up to his feet, adjusting his robes. "This sort of thing happens often, I take it?"

"More than I care to admit. Damn daedra and their games they like to play with mortals. But this..." I knelt down to the remains of the scholar. "Old man..."

I stood up. "Well, since Septimus won't be needing it anymore and I don't want to read anything from that wretch – it's yours. Do with it what you will." The Oghma Infinium, book of infinite knowledge, handed over for free? No, no. I deserve a reward, don't I?

Ondolemar traipsed towards me, looking excitedly at the book in my hands. He reached out – and I covered my free hand in flames, the book dangerously close. "Tsk, tsk. You don't expect me to hand over something this valuable for free, do you?"

"What keeps me from killing you where you stand?" Ondolemar exclaimed, his hands also lit up with destruction magic. "Now, drop the hostility. I only want you to show me some appreciation."

His lips formed a thin line, the magic faded. "This is neither the time nor place for such things. I am surprised you would ask this of me."

"We are alone here, I thought you wouldn't like to be seen for the appreciation part in public?"

"Whatever you are thinking about can wait. I don't enjoy this place and I am eager to be elsewhere."

"As you wish. I'll get my "payment" in Understone Keep, then. Agreed?"

"Quite. Now let us get back to Markarth."

I nodded and we exited the Dwemer puzzle, walked up the icy path and into the freezing land above. I shivered slightly. A roar alerted us we were not alone. We both looked up to the sky and saw that the dragon was still there, waiting for us. Hm... faster than by boat. Definitely. I safely stowed the book in my backpack and gently pushed away my companion. "Stand aside. We'll hitch a ride back."

The green dragon was fast approaching and it breathed fire on us. Both of us casted steadfast wards and it helped avert the flames. When it was close enough, I thought of the Words for mind bending. If it worked once, it must work the second time, yes? "Gol Hah Dov!" The dragon landed and we mounted it once more, this time heading back.

The ride was uneventful, save for the grinding behind me caused by the Justiciar who was scared of heights.

Many minutes later we came in sight of a walking distance of the stables and we landed not far away from the road. The dragon left us alone and I was thankful for that. It will take some time before the mind bending wears off completely. That makes one less dragon wanting to devour me. Ondolemer retreated into his quiet shell while he kept looking around as if he wanted to be ambushed by bandits. "You can stop with that. I'll escort you back to Understone Keep in one piece. If some bandits do attacks us, my Voice will scare them off. Or burn them or freeze. I have many uses for my tongue." I said suggestively and I knew he caught the hidden meaning. He snorted and picked up the pace.

I laughed at his honesty. Let's see how that honesty will help him when I ask for my payment. He'd surely expect I want gold. That's not what I was interested in.

The city gates were wide open and we entered, the stares we received were twofold, but we paid no attention. Ondolemar proudly walked in front of me and I had time to admire that booty as we ascended the stairs.

Guards stationed outside Understone Keep eyed us suspiciously before Ondolemar gave them one of his superiority glares and they let us enter freely. Once inside, I halted. "Stop. I think it's time we discussed the book."

He stood still and I contemplated what he was gonna do. He turned abruptly, his amber gaze bore into me. "What do you want of me? Gold?"

I shook my head and grabbed his arm, tilting him and guiding to hide behind the pillar. Once hidden, I was growing bold in my belief he will do that. "So, what is it to be? Don't presume our friendship, my first loyalty is to the Thalmor, as you may well know."

"I promise this won't compromise you in any way, I swear. Why else would we hide here? I don't want to be seen, for your sake, mainly."

"I trust that whatever you're about to ask is harmless."

"Yes, I believe it is harmless."

"Hm. Very well. That book might be worth any boon you ask of. Speak and it shall be done."

This will be the difficult part. "Um... I may have... some attraction for you and I wanted to ask for a kiss. A kiss for a book? I say that's a most fair deal you can get nowadays."

"You have... strange demands, but it shall be done. Close your eyes."

Eagerly, I obliged and waited for the sensation of his lips on mine. I heard how his robe rustled as he shifted closer. He held my shoulders and I could feel his breath upon my neck... then a soft touch, like a feather graced my forehead with his lips briefly. I opened eyes, slightly angry that I didn't specify where he should kiss me. He tricked me, that superior bred Altmer. He stepped away, the smugness was all over him; how he stood and basked in my disappointment. It wasn't complete disappointment, mind you. He did kiss me.

"I did my part. The book, please." The smugness was overflowing in his velvety voice. Fine. A deal is a deal. I searched for Oghma Infinium in backpack and when my fingers touched the back of it, I firmly picked it out and handed it to his new owner who was positively glowing. "Finally, with this find, I'll wipe off Ancano's smirk! I thank you, Dragonborn. When the time comes for the Aldmeri Dominion to dominate Tamriel, I won't look for you."

Uh, was that his way of saying he cared for me? I cupped his face and he was still. Dark eyes stared into fair ones. "I'll return when I am bored, Justiciar Ondolemar. Until then, keep safe."

I let go and watched how the red tinted his cheeks. Embarrassed, are you? I noted that it was becoming warm suddenly, despite the dampness of this place. I must be flustered as well. Time to leave before I make a fool of myself. "See you around." I winked and started walking from our hiding spot, heading for the main entrance.

The tension as I made my way outside could be sliced with a knife. Sexual tension. Unresolved. Hopefully by my next meaningful visit we'll break through the ice.

I went to my home in Markarth, Vlindrel Hall where I opted to stay for a while.


	6. Flirting with J'Zargo take two

Flirting with: J'Zargo take two

It took some time for me to get back to College. I've had a few run -ins, some ugly business from Solstheim – that stupid orc Mogrul didn't know when to quit, sending killers after me. They attacked me in Vlindrel Hall and were it not for my housecarl, Argis I'd be dead. Hired killers attacked under the cover of night in the early hours, the lousy cowards.

With that last attack, it was the sixth attempt on my life for nothing and I decided to lay low somewhere – the ideal place was of course the College. I had money, more that I could ever spend, but why pay someone like Mogrul for something that wasn't even my doing? How was I supposed to know Drovas was indebted to him? I refused to fund that orc's "operations." Also, I was curious if something happened in my absence there.

I had no choice but to take mountain trails, avoiding roads so I'd be harder to track down. After half week I reached the College, its structure standing above the remains of Winterhold. "Ah, a sight for sore eyes..."

The bridge was still in poor shape. One would think that the mages would have repaired it, but no. Well, who was I to say what needed to be done? I was an apprentice in the eyes of College and that's how I liked it. I am sure Mirabelle and Faralda will scold me for leaving without further note of where I went. They were strangely protective of me, reminding me of my older sister who still lived in Morrowind with her husband.

Main gate was open and I peered inside, looking for a certain man I didn't want to meet – or avoided him. The Nine had something against me, because that voice flared out of nowhere, behind me and I was startled. "You there. Where have you been? Your fellow mages were looking for you."

I turned, crossing my arms at the sight of the Thalmor, Ancano. "Nice to see you, too." I retorted, annoyed. How in Azura's name did he sneak up on me? He must have used invisibility spell, that's the only way. He wasn't done yet. He yanked me and forced me to face him. "What the hell do you want? I've been on the road for half week and I am tired. I just want to rest up and then tend to my studying."

His gaze narrowed. "I know who you are, Dunmer. Elenwen's missive came a fortnight ago."

I decided to play dumb. "Who is this mysterious Elenwen? I don't know what you're talking about. So, if you'd please let go of me." I hissed the few last words and broke free of his hold on me. Damn Ancano, I cannot believe he is close acquaintance of Ondolemar's. The two may share the superiority theory, but that's where it ends. In the Hall of Elements was only J'Zargo, who practiced his destruction spells. When he saw me, his whiskers moved slightly and his mouth drooped. I waved to him and yawned. Time to hit the sack. The road got me weary and the empty bed in the apprentice wing looked more than inviting. I plopped down, relieving myself of pouches from both sides of waist, stripping down and changing into a long shirt and simple brown breeches. Ah, finally the tranquility of sleep. So... welcoming.

I must have dozed off, because all of sudden someone was nudging me. I thought I was dreaming and paid it no attention, but when a well aimed jab hit its mark, I woke up. "What? Who? Mogrul sent you? Why wake me up if you want to kill me?"

"J'Zargo does not know any Mogrul. J'Zargo came to confirm something with you and possibly ask for a favor."

J'Zargo, the Khajiit who was on my list, asking for a favor? How could I decline?

"Rest assured, I'll hear your request, but how about some food first? You can tell me what you need while we're eating."

"Fine. J'Zargo shall tell you. Come then. Some food is on my table."

An invitation to have breakfast in his room? How bold. I liked bold. He left me to get dressed and went to next room, ironically, our rooms were close by. My hair was probably a mess, so I got it into a more presentable condition before I moved to have a friendly chat with my colleague and classmate.

The Khajiit's room was clean, more clean like mine. I haven't exactly been here since our expedition to Saarthal. I strutted inside. J'Zargo was seated and showed me the only other vacant chair. I sat down and the apple cabbage stew was giving off that smell I grew to love. My mouth watered up and the spoon was in my hand before I knew it, eating a real meal since last week. The Khajiit cleared his throat. "J'Zargo was tasked by Arniel Gane to gather some cogs for him, but he requires someone to watch his back. J'Zargo can't do this alone and since you've helped him with research before..."

I swallowed down and pondered. "Cogs? You mean from Dwemer constructs? You want to delve into a Dwemer ruin? There is danger lurking around every corner, the machinery is guarding it as if the Dwemer were still alive, not talking about the Falmer who lurk in the shadows."

J'Zargo leaned over the table. "Precisely. J'Zargo needs someone he knows he can trust to guard his back in there. "

"Fine, I'll come along with you, but I want some sort of repayment. "

"J'Zargo doesn't know if it was wise to ask you any longer. Of course you'd ask for something."

I smirked. "Why, don't worry. I don't want anything material. I've already so much coin from all my travels, I could build three or even more Colleges if I wanted, which I don't. Too much hassle. But back to your inquiry. I'll think of my reward when we get back here safely. Do we have a deal?" I asked, my hand in air. The Khajiit took a split second before he shook it. "Deal. J'Zargo will see if you're so good as Tolfdir thinks. Location is Alftand, southwest of Winterhold. When you're done eating, go down the bridge, where J'Zargo will meet with you."

He didn't take much – only a backpack with magicka potions, I wager and some healing potions in case and that was it. The Khajiit left me to eat without disruptions. I shrugged as he walked away. He's a strange one, even among Khajiit. First of his people practicing magic at College I heard about. He's doing fine and he'll master the damned destruction spells sooner than me at this rate. I cared little for petty rivalries among friends, because I thought we were friends.

I finished my bowl and rose up, to gather my own gear for the venture, taking some potions of all kinds. One may never know when we're in a pinch and we might need some extra power of magicka.

In the Hall of Elements, that stupid Thalmor was standing and listening to one of Faralda's lessons and I was certain our gazes met; and he scowled in my direction. I shot a scowl of my own back at him. Who does he think he is? We all knew he's spying on College for the Thalmor. No wonder he wasn't liked much.

Once outside the main gate, the ever so cold Skyrim weather was chilling me down the bones and I shivered, traipsing carefully on the bridge. J'Zargo paced around and when he saw me approaching, he snorted. "J'Zargo was wondering if you bailed out in the last minute. It is fortunate you did not."

I waved. "Oh, I can't let you go alone into that ruin. Remember, that at College we're like family and family look out for each other."

His lips curved up in a smirk. "J'Zargo heard that a few months back from you. J'Zargo is ashamed to admit he doesn't know your name. Or, it has slipped J'Zargo's mind."

Forgot my name? It happens a lot with people. Because it's not exactly a pure Dunmer name, I guess? It's fit more for and Altmer, but my parents had always a strange sense of humor. "Name's Glorfindel. But I grew accustomed to "you" since I came to Skyrim, so it's fine with me either way. Now, shall we go? I am freezing out here." I showed him my hands as proof. J'Zargo nodded and we slowly advanced towards the Dwemer ruin. Careful climbing and occasional slip -ups on mountains made my heart race. We were pretty high when I slipped on a rock and were it not for the Khajiit reflexes, I would have tumbled down to my death. He pulled me and we both huffed. I caught my breath, recovering from the shock, eyes turning to my companion. "Thank you. Were it not for you, I would be a Dunmer crushed sweetroll."

"J'Zargo is not one for abandoning friends. Now, let's resume. I can see the structure's rooftops. We're almost there." He pointed to the roof above us and after few more steps, we've seen our ruin – Alftand. "Be on lookout. We're certain to encounter unpleasant company... but I could try this..." I mumbled, switching my gaze towards the ruins and J'Zargo who watched me intently. Well, some people know and I know this Khajiit will keep it secret if I ask him. He was going down the stairs to the complex, but I halted him, serious. He turned to me, curious why I stopped him.

"What I am about to do is to stay between us, J'Zargo. Do I have your word? You won't tell anyone what you'll see?"

"J'Zargo swears he won't tell whatever you're thinking about to reveal to him."

I was relieved that he agreed. "Good. Because some people I won't name at this time are after me for my... inborn abilities. It's... complicated. Maybe I'll tell you later. Now, stand back..."

J'zargo did as I asked and gave me some space. We were partially hidden behind a fallen tree, so possible nearby enemies would have trouble finding us. I gathered air into lungs, thinking of silent whispers in the morning, Thu'um as I envisioned it. "Laas Yah Nir!" The whisper traveled throughouth the construction all the way to the entry gate, where it revealed seven bandits, hidden cleverly.

When I cocked my head to side to watch J'Zargo's reaction, it was similar to all who have seen it. "You... are Dragonborn!" He shouted and I covered his mouth with hand. "Shh, not so loud. But yes, and I must ask that you keep it secret. I have many enemies because of this and I don't want it to be widely known."

He knowingly nodded and I shouted again. "Laas Yah Nir!"

The bandits were moving in our general direction. They must have heard J'Zargo's yell. "There are seven bandits on the way. We can flank them. I'll stay here while you go through there..." I pointed to the location, on the northeast side. He acknowledged my suggestion and moved there as quietly as he could – after all, he was Khajiit.

Weather was good. Let's see if it will stay that way. A storm is coming. Better buckle up, boys and girls. A particularly large Orc came into my view with a ass huge waraxe. "Ven Gaar Nos!" The wind picked up until it formed into a spinning velocity of gust and wind, devastating the unfortunate four bandits in its way, taking them to the sky and they fell down, dead.

That's that then. The other three were out for revenge for their fallen comrades, one of them was a mage and other two favored bows. J'Zargo was stealthy and so he was undetected. He cast his thunder spells as usual, killing one bowman in one go; the other ended on the edge of my sword while he was distracted. The mage was scared now, I could sense it. Once, a spectral assassin said to me he enjoyed the melody of fear emitting from his targets. Now I knew what he meant by that. Mage turned to run and he was cornered by my Khajiit companion who mercilessly zapped him to death. We stood victorious. "We make a good team, J'Zargo."

The Khajiit nodded and I caught up with him. I jabbed him playfully in the ribs. "Hey, how many cogs do you need so we can leave this place?"

"Arniel Gane asked me to bring him ten cogs."

"Ah, then it's good. I was worried he asked for twenty or more. Well, let's get this over with."

My friend kicked the door open and I giggled at his bravery or stupidy. Maybe both. "Way to make an entrance. Is that a Khajiit thing?"

He frowned. "J'Zargo does not know what you mean. Let us continue."

We walked inside, looking around. We had only one way to go. As we walked, side by side J'Zargo couldn't hold it any longer. "You said something about people who would want to hunt you down for being Dragonborn?"

"Yes. And since you asked and I trust you with my life as you are one of my closest friends, I will tell you." J'Zargo halted and gazed at me. I stopped as well. "Thalmor are after me. When I came back yesterday, Ancano said he received missive from his boss in Solitude about me. I played dumb, but he didn't buy it. I don't know if it's wise to linger there when he is there. He might try to kill me... or the worst case scenario – capture me for "interrogation." So when we are done, I won't come back. For a while at least. I still have a lot to deal with besides Thalmor. For one, Alduin..."

"J'Zargo can relate. When you deal with that dragon, will you come back to College to tell him of your victory? J'Zargo knows everyone will be anxious to hear the details."

I chuckled. "We will see. I like to keep my appearance as a "apprentice" for as long as possible. When people learn who I am, they change their behavior towards me. I want to have normal relations with others, especially friends." The damned cat smiled at me. "It is just like J'Zargo wishes to be known as a master mage, not a master thief."

"Something like that. Oh, that reminds me, did your brother contact you since that day at inn?"

"J'Zargo is on his own until reaching recognition from all the teachers at College of his magnitude. Only then he may return. J'Zargo received a letter from mother about it."

"And that's why you need to gather the cogs? Man, Arniel Gane is an asshole for giving you such a tedious task to perform." J'Zargo chuckled, but from there, we were on high alert of anything moving. The damned hallway finally branched and we glanced at each other, sceptically. J'Zargo used his senses and gestured towards his destination. I prepared my trusty sword and summoned a dremora with Sanguine Rose. J'Zargo was momentarily taken back by the sudden appearance of a high leveled dremora, but didn't comment on it. We stepped into the dim – lit corridor and even my ears caught the steps in front of us.

There was a Falmer there – but he looked like a magician and skilled at top of that. Forgetting the dremora's bloodthirsty nature, he rushed forward and I cursed under my breath. It blew our cover. J'Zargo grunted and ran to confront our enemy. I exchanged sword for a bow. I'll cover him from distance. The elven arrows were dipped in a potent poison. I smirked. Let's see how much the Falmer can take.

I fired at it and arrow stuck in the mid area. The Falmer hissed and J'Zargo gained upper hand, zapping it with Thunderbolt, draining its magicka. With almost none left, it pulled a dagger out and assaulted the Khajiit who evaded without an effort and the dremora rushed in, splitting its skull open.

Damn, that poison was really potent. The broker didn't joke about it. The time for the dremora was up and it disappeared, leaving us alone. J'Zargo looted the corpse of valuables and I found an interesting sight – table with Dwemer metals, Centurion gyros and... "Found them." I proclaimed, excited that we can leave this ruin so soon after entering. I hated Dwemer ruins, along with Nord ruins. One worse than other. Draugr, Falmer, spiders, Animunculi... take your pick.

Sweat dripped down my forehead and I wiped it quickly. Can't have the cocky Khajiit cracking a smug grin saying I didn't even break a sweat and I did, can we?

I picked up five cogs. That's fifty pounds. I was overloaded with books and potions and some weapons that I needed to disenchant and I forgot to do it ( or J'Zargo insisted we go immediately) and being encumbered would be a stupid idea. And he had more than enough free space. "Take the remaining five. I can only carry so much stuff. When we reach Winterhold, I'll give them to you and I will probably go somewhere else."

"Then, when will J'Zargo see you again?"

"I can't tell, I don't know that myself. But I'll deal with that dragon and then I'll probably go back, to Morrowind."

"Because of the Thalmor?" J'Zargo asked, raising a brow. "Yes and no. I want to see them. I'll stay with them and come back to Skyrim occasionally. Would you believe I was to become a merchant before I crossed the border?"

J'Zargo shook head, curious to my story. I resumed talking."I was on a horse, minding my business when the Stormcloaks cross my path and my horse goes nuts, throws me off and runs off with all the merchandise and my coin. Then, suddenly the mighty General Tulius himself shows up and orders his men to manhandle me and the rebels." I waited for J'Zargo to absorb the information and picture it. "And so I was gagged, bound and forced on a carriage for Helgen, where we were to be executed. The next thing I know, I am on my knees and the grim end of my life was but an axe's swing away – when suddenly a dragon, big, black dragon appears and burns down Helgen and kills almost anyone. I barely escaped, only because one Imperial soldier helped me. And that dragon was Alduin, my and Tamriel's enemy number one."

"So your arch nemesis helped you? Why?"

"Well, I wasn't Dragonborn at that time. And Alduin didn't come to save me – he came to make a statement that he is alive and will destroy the world, starting with Helgen that day. I think so, at least."

As we walked back to the entrance, we ceased our talk and we heard some horrendous laughter I associated with the orc who obviously didn't know when to give up. "That's a long voyage, you took, Mogrul, just to see me. Did you miss me so badly?"

The orc stepped into light, showing himself to me and J'Zargo who finally confirmed who I was talking about earlier. "Not as much as I miss my coin you owe me. Hand it over and I might just spare your lives." To demonstrate his threat was serious, he whistled and his personal bodyguard and six other cut – throats showed up, facing us.

I scoffed. "No. If you drop it, then we may spare your lives, Mogrul. Don't test my patience as it is thin already. I won't pay you for something I didn't know about. Drovas's debt is his own, not mine. You want your damned filthy money, go to Tel Mithryn."

"No, that's not how debt system works, friend. You inherited Drovas's debt when he run off to play a steward for that crazed Dunmer mage. The way I see it, you owe me 1000 septims. Pay or my men will take it off your dead body." I sighed, rubbing my temples. I turned to J'Zargo who was dumbfounded as what he should do. "Leave this to me." I said reassuringly and gathered air. "Zun Haal Viik!"

The weapons stung as snakes and the men's eyes widened in awe, dropping them to ground. "He's Dragonborn!" Slitter, Mogrul's bodyguard screamed in fear. "That's right. Do you want to challenge me, Mogrul? Is 1000 septims really worth dying for?"

Mogrul shook his head, bitterly. "No, it is not. Men, we move out."

They picked up their weapons and followed after their boss, but I wasn't done with them. "Stop."

Mogrul turned and I approached him with a dwarven dagger I picked up at the table and pressed it to his neck. Slitter approached along with the hired men, but J'Zargo send Thunderbolts at them and they backed off. "Go back to Solstheim. Don't bother me or Drovas again or I'll have my Khajjit friend here gauge out your eyeballs and feed them to you. Are we clear?" I said, menacingly, drawing blood. "Yes! Absolutely clear!"

"One more thing. You mention to anyone... any of you that you know me, that I am Dragonborn, I'll have you killed. I have both Thieves Guild and Dark Brotherhood at my disposal. Then your lives are forfeit. Understood?"

"YES!" Mogrul, Slitter and the six men all said in unison. I let go of that pitiful orc and he ran, possibly pissing his drawers. His men followed.

I waited until the muffled cries and curses quietened down in the distance. Only then I laughed. If I knew sooner little intimidation would do it, I would have done so in Solstheim. "J'Zargo didn't agree to play a role in eye plucking, but the orc deserved what he got. J'Zargo hates that kind of men. You put him in his place."

I wiped the tears away, chuckling. "Oh, that look on his face was totally worth it. Well, where we we before the rude interruption occurred? Ah, I remember..." I said, grabbing hold of the Khajiit's shoulder and he let me. We walked to the end, where we saw the daylight.

Once outside, J'Zargo asked a question. "What of your payment? For the help with gathering cogs?"

I waved. "Ah, that? Forget it. I went with you because I wanted to go. It's been a while since I had a companion with me in battle. I mostly go into dangerous unpopulated areas alone. The thrill of death is exciting, yes?"

J'Zargo blinked twice, he sported a rare mischievous grin. "You are one strange creature, friend. But surely, there is something J'Zargo can do to repay your kindness?" I remembered what Kharjo said to me two months ago about a sign of friendship among other races and Khajiits. "There is one thing... I want you to take something from me and I'll get a reassurance of help from you."

"Explain what you mean for this sounds very vague to J'Zargo."

I stopped and pulled out dagger, picking a strand of my hair and cutting it. The Khajiit looked on as I put the lock of hair into a pendant. "Here. For you."

He took it, but he knew what it was used for. "You sense... trouble?"

"Unfortunately, one day I may be captured, despite being the Dragonborn, I am still a mortal. If the day comes, I want you to gather my friends – those are willing to come to my rescue and save me from whatever happens. If I won't write to you in about a month, use the lock of hair to find me. I know from Kharjo, another Khajiit friend that your people can do that and with your magical abilities, you can augment it even further with a tracking spell."

J'Zargo clutched the pendant in his palms. "I will do so if the situation comes up. Who are the other people?"

I laughed. "Hmmm... the list is a bit long... I'll tell you on the way. Maybe you know some of them...okay, my very first friend in Skyrim was Hadvar... though I didn't see him a whole year. Next would be Faendal in Riverwood... then in Whiterun the Companions..." I unleashed the barrage of names that he wouldn't remember, smirking at his perplexed expression.

"You have many friends..." He interrupted me and I giggled. "Well, I have many friends, but only a handful, like you are in my inner circle. I trust you with my life, J'Zargo."

The Khajiit's features warmed up, his eyes sparkled with gratitude and undoubtedly, camaraderie. "Khajiit guards your back, friend. That's what friends do."

Friends who you can rely on when things go awfully bad... it was nice to know I had some.

We reached the edge of Winterhold before the dawn. I handed to J'Zargo the five cogs and turned to leave. I won't give that Ancano any indication that I was here, even if briefly. "It's for the best I won't be seen. If I won't write in month then..."

He nodded. "Yes. J'Zargo shall then do as you asked. May your travels be safe."

"And may we emerge victorious in our efforts." I retorted, aware of the Khajiit customs Kharjo taught me. I waved to him and vanished into the night, like a sabre cat, unseen.


	7. Flirting with Hadvar take two

Flirting with: Hadvar take two

Shor's Stone is a quiet place and not many people come across it often. It was perfect for gathering one's thoughts. That's until someone you didn't see in nearly one year sends a mysterious message to meet at a certain location. For what purpose, I didn't know. But the courier sounded too scared of the place mentioned on the message and it set off the warning bells in my mind. Something is wrong with that place. And he needs me to go there.

Well, Alduin will have to wait. I can't leave the man who saved my life in Helgen hanging. I packed my things and headed to our rendezvous point near Redwater Den. My journey was spent on Shadowmere and the ride was pleasant enough, I guess.

The man was waiting for me under a tree, his steed was safely bound to another tree. I got off Shadowmere and led the horse to Hadvar's. The man smirked and stood up, dusting off the dirt his Imperial uniform. "Nice to see you again. I have heard some rumors about you in barracks. You have quite the reputation." We shook hands and I grinned back at him. His hair was slightly longer, but nothing else changed much. "You heard only good things, I hope?"

"I assure you, the guards have high opinion of you... Dragonborn." What the? Oh... a guard saw me in Kynesgrove using Thu'um, then another at Dragon's Bridge and words goes around... "How many people know of it?"

"Is this a problem? You should be honored to be venerated as Skyrim's hero..."

"Yes, there is one major problem, Hadvar. Thalmor."

He grunted, disgusted. "Oh, those pricks. That's an enemy nobody would want to cross."

"So you called me here because I am Dragonborn or do you have something to do worthwhile at this location?"

"One of the new recruits went missing near this area and higher -ups want me to investigate the Redwater Den. It's... notorious."

Notorious? "You mean infamous. Let me guess. You need that to get promoted, but no one has the guts to go in there with you from the soldiers and you called in for the favor. For me. Who better than someone who can command Thu'um at your side. Is that it?"

Hadvar's face betrayed his feelings. His face sunk in mild disgust at himself, gripping his weapon's sheath. "I don't blame you for wanting a back -up. Fine. I will go with you. Consider that as repayment for saving my life in Helgen."

"I knew you would agree. You are closer to a Nord than you'd think, despite being a Dunmer by birth. You are honorable and reliable."

"Oh, you flatterer. Cease with the cheesy lines or we might never get to solving the mystery of this place. Are you ready to go inside?"

He pointed to his sword. "Ready and aching for action." I nodded and we walked to the half – fallen shack. What's more interesting, it was being guarded by a bandit, judging from the fur armor only they wore. My hand was at my mace. The bandit spoke up when he saw us approach. "If you've got any business, head down. I am here only on watch." We exchanged looks and walked up the stairs,where we encountered a woman bandit who told us the same thing, pointing to trapdoor to her left.

Hadvar had that serious look I recognized from Helgen and it didn't bode well for the people doing whatever shady business down there. He took his duty seriously... it kinda reminded me of a certain Justiciar. Strange how my mind flicked to that man in the last few weeks. We descended down the ladder and looked around the place. The first thing that struck my senses was the stench of bile and urine. We covered our noses. Ugh, what a smell. "Is your recruit somewhere around here?" I whispered, my eyes were hurting from that overbearing smell. How can people live here? The stench is horrible. Ratway stunk, but this is another stink among stinks.

"I hope so. We might get some answers. Let's head in more."

We carefully advanced, but nothing attacked us.

Another bandit was posted outside a door. "Hold it. If you're going downstairs, you keep your weapons to yourself or we'll be getting better acquainted. Head on in and behave yourselves." I gave the doorman bandit one last ugly glance before descending inside the bowels of this stink. Then, I heard coughing. A bad case of coughing, but didn't see anyone as of yet. Hadvar caught on to the mysterious disembodied coughing and we warily made progress further in.

Soon, we sighted a booth and counter with a woman. We approached her and she eyed us for a moment, her gaze stopped at Hadvar's uniform. "Ah, welcome, welcome! I don't believe we've seen you here before, have we? You can buy from me, then join any booth you'd like. You seem tense. Join a booth and relax a bit. Or did you need anything else? What can I do for you, gentlemen? We run a legitimate business, not a charity. Out with it."

Hadvar's expression spoke for itself once again and I stomped on his foot, shutting him off. Infiltration wasn't taught at Imperial Legion or what? He rolled his eyes. Hopefully, the woman didn't notice. I came closer and flashed my smile at her. "Why, hello! We heard of this place and decided to try it out. What are you selling, fine lady?"

"Redwater Skooma. It's the best skooma you'll ever get anywhere."

"I see. So, since this is our first time, how about a little sample?"

She shook her head, sighed shortly and put two strange looking bottles on the counter. "Well, it's your first visit, so go pick a booth and enjoy the experience."

I grabbed both bottles and dragged Hadvar away. We went to look inside each booth. We found the source of coughing – a nobleman. "Hey, are you okay? Why do you look so sick?" The man didn't answer, he didn't even see me. This isn't good. I waved before his eyes, but he still didn't recognize my presence. It's as I thought. This skooma is doing this, making people sick. The Imperial soldier ebbed himself from my side, frantically searching through other booths. His strangled cry made me rush to the scene. Another soldier was lying on the ground, his eyes glassy and empty. I averted my gaze, hands shaking with rage. Forget infiltration. This place will be purified of the evil tainting it. The attendant came to us, irritated. "Hey, move away. I have to dispose of this body soon."

They had no compassion. Deceiving people and making them die is unforgivable. I couldn't stay my hand even if I wanted. His head rolled on the floor and the broker woman screamed, alerting the doorman. Both she and doorman charged at us. Hadvar came to from his shock and fought the doorman while I dealt with the pesky woman who casted healing magic on the man. Hadvar's swordsmanship has rapidly improved over the past year. I was impressed by him. The rude doorman fell, only the woman was left and she was on her knees, begging for her life. "Please, spare me! I had no choice but to do this!" I would have let her go, but Hadvar stepped in. "And your "customers" wanted to die?! You are responsible for their deaths. I will execute you for this treachery." He lifted the sword and cut off her head in one fell swoop.

He was angry and I felt the same rage boiling in my veins. But I had to calm down this hot head. A hand on his shoulder was all it took to turn and face me with a grim expression. "I am sorry for this unsavory display. I shall not be so hasty. We'll find out what is going on here... I am afraid of what we'll find, but with you I might find clues and proof of something shady going on. I am counting on you... Glorfindel."

Ah, finally someone remembers my name! That was a refreshing change from "you" or forgetting my name altogether. I nodded and we approached the locked door. "Leave this to me." I knelt down and fumbled with the lock shortly, then it clicked and opened. I grinned. This was almost too easy. "Where did you...?" I put the lockpick back in one of my pouches, smiling. "That's a secret. Shall we go?" He snorted and went inside as first. I found his bravery inspiring, but I certainly should scout the area ahead. This is why he brought me along. I halted him with my hand to stop. "Laas Yah Nir!" In the distance I saw several auras. "Was that a Shout?" Hadvar asked, quietly as possible. "Yes. One of many, but this my favorite so far. It reveals enemies nearby, their locations. We have two ahead. I wager there are more if we go in to the end of this underground... facility I guess. They have to manufacture the skooma here."

"Then, we kill them and shut off this place forever. I shan't tolerate this."

"Neither shall I, but being cautious is not a bad thing. We don't know who we are up against. Maybe they are skilled mages. Mages are always the hardest opponents."

He finally saw reason and we decided to proceed with stealthy approach, just like in the cave at Helgen. He was in front, a steel bow in hands. I got the idea and picked out Auriel's Bow, my prize, fitting for ending a vampire reign of terror and saving a friend, Serana from the clutches of her evil and demented father. Hadvar's eyes fell on the Bow, he was admiring it. As did many others. We heard approaching voices and we hid, crouching in the shadows. The two enemies that showed up were warriors or bandits. One had a bow, other had a waraxe. I readied my bow, an elven arrow and waited for the right time. Hadvar targeted the other man. We waited until they passed back and fired simultaneously. I aimed for neck, Hadvar for the knee. They were dead on the spot. I cringed at his shot. "You heard the tale from guards? The arrow to the knee? Is this a Nord thing?"

He sighed. "It means getting married. Don't take things literally, friend. I aimed there because I just felt so."

"So that's what they meant. I found it strange... Nevermind that. We should continue. I am certain we shall find some evidence to this place and kill the mastermind." The reek of skooma was definitely in here, the huge containers with that strange red liquid were full with it. I poked one containers when we passed through. Hm... solid steel. This will be hard to destroy. Hadvar stopped all of sudden and I almost tripped over him. "Shh! There are two more...these look like the mages you spoke off..."

One of them, an Altmer man entered into the light – lit are and I got a good look at his eyes. The eyes of a vampire. Shit. It never ends, does it? I kill a major evil and another one appears. Ah, this again... I hate vampires... aside from Serana. She is an exception. "Hadvar... you stay hidden here. I'll call upon a... friend and we'll see to them. Can you promise me you will stay here until I come back for you?"

"Why?" He lowered his tone, but he was slightly irritated at my request. "They are frigging vampires. I dealt with vampires in the past and this bow is very effective against their kind. But I don't want you to catch vampirism. I only have one bottle of cure disease with me. For all we know, this tunnel could be stretched to the other end of Skyrim. Okay, I am exaggerating, but I don't usually take people with me on missions or adventures because I worry for them more than me. Just trust me. I will come back for you."

Hadvar's eyes locked with mine, he squeezed my hand. "I trust you. But I won't wait around forever. If you're taking too long, I'll come looking."

"That's okay. This was your mission originally. Okay, let me..."

A spectral assassin appeared before us and he smirked at me. "Ah, you decided to finally call for my help, Listener. I was wondering if you'd forgotten..."

"Lucien. This is the second time I called upon you from the Void. We are up against vampires and since you're dead..."

"I shall send them to meet with Sithis, our Lord. He shall be pleased." The velvety voice of the legendary assassin was calming, but Hadvar was horrified. "Wh... who... what..."

I covered his mouth before he gave away our location. "He is on our side. That is all that matters. Now, you and me, Lucien. We'll go and do some hunting. You in?"

The spectre of Lucien Lachance nodded. "Listener, you don't even have to ask. The Dread Lord shall feast upon their souls." He's as creepy as I remember him. Astrid told me he lived during the Oblivion crisis and was betrayed. How awful. My friends would never betray me. Hadvar complied to my humble request and waited, for now.

We'd better get started. Lucien Lachance walked in front and my bow was ready to slay the vampires. They had all the right to fear Auriel's Bow. I still remember the shocked face of Harkon, Serana's psychotic father when we confronted him.

Lucien was quick with his ebony daggers, burying them in the flesh, life seeping from the bodies. "Death is a symphony of fear, Listener. Can you hear it? It's beautiful."

Creepy. I decided not to answer. To this day I don't know why I joined Dark Brotherhood. They are... different. I still haven't completed my marks... and I don't know if I ever will. Joining that faction turned out to be a mistake. I don't enjoy killing as they do. I kill because I have no choice. Thieves Guild is more to my liking – we kill only if we have to. And Companions... when you look at it from other viewpoint, they are not better than Dark Brotherhood, killing for money and some for joy of killing. At least Vilkas warmed up to me. Then there was Mage's College. I am writing to J'Zargo once a month. In case. He writes me about that spy at College, Ancano and I write him about my adventures. A flashing steel before my eyes and clunk of steel against steel. A vampire's thrall attacked me and I didn't notice. It was Lucien's dagger that saved me. He was struggling with the thrall, a huge Nord. "Finish him!"

Bowstring was taunted and elven arrow was fired, aimed right between the eyes. The thrall gave out a strangled gurgling sound and fell. Lucien snorted. "Listener should be careful. Were it not for me, Void would have a new soul to claim. It's too soon for you, though. "

I laughed, surly. "Good to know I am too young to die. But thanks for the save, Lucien. I would have been dead. I got lost in thoughts. It won't happen again."

"That remains to be seen, Listener. Now, we have more enemies to dispose of. I can sense someone up ahead."

The cave changed. It turned out to be a Nord ruin. Oh. Those. Still better than Dwemer ruins. We were up against two vampires. I should try out that third Word for Fire Breath. Paarthurnax taught me the last Word. "Please, wait here. I'll try out something and if it turns out bad, then join the fray."

Lucien nodded and stood hidden behind a shelf on the upper level. I casted invisibility spell and descended down the stairs, minding my steps. I was ten feet away from the two vampires. "Yol Toor Shul!" The element of surprise was on my side as they were too slow to evade and burned to crisps. Well, that last Word added to the punch. One can say they were disposed of, as my spectral assassin would say. Speaking of which... I went upstairs to inform him of my success, but he was occupied with a book? I came closer. It was so dark, I had to cast Magelight to actually see what it was. The first page was titled as a research log of someone named Venarus Vulpin. I shuffled through the pages, reading some interesting sections. Now this place would certainly interest Hadvar and Legion. The research notes were stashed away in my backpack and we continued with our trek to the end of this ruin where we'll encounter this Venarus one way or another. He must have caught wind of his allies not reporting back to him.

On the way we defeated more enemies, but none were real challenge with my Thu'um and Lucien's skills. There, a final door was ominously presented before us and we stood still. That shady Venarus character must be behind it. By now surely he must know we're after his life. Or unlife.

Lucien's expressionless face turned to me, awaiting orders. "To hell with stealth. Let's kill this bastard and be done with this place." I knocked the door open and we stood in a massive hall adorned with coffins all around the walls. In the middle was one which was ajaar. We came in and a silhouette emerged from it, cloaked in black. He was an Imperial.

The mastermind of this trickery was standing before us, his lips twisted in a eerie grin. "So you killed my thralls and allies. I commend you for making it this far, but this is where it ends, stranger. You shouldn't put nose into someone's business."

His fingers lit up with magic. He was a master sorcerer. But he didn't see Lucien? The spectral assassin was still hiding. He didn't approve of my to hell with stealth plan, then. If this Venarus didn't see him, he could finish him off while I keep his attention on him. Lucien was a very capable sneaker and killer.

Then, the door burst open once more, revealing my friend who lost his patience, waiting for me. His gaze was locked on the vampire. "What you're doing is immoral. I am certain authorities would like to read your research notes." I said menacingly. Vampire's expression changed drastically, his lines sharpened and I knew shit was about to get real. I hope Lucien will kill that bugger soon. He was nearing my and Hadvar's location, unaware of the shadowy figure slipping from the right side. "You! Insignificant worm! Give me back my notes! Thief!"

I sticked tongue at him. "Then you shouldn't leave it lying around, dumbass. Your shoddy operations are going to get shut down. I won't stand for a place like this to continue existing."

"What are you gonna do about it? You're a cattle for me, human. I shall feed from your corpse and make you one of my thralls. How does that sound?"

I clicked my tongue and shook head. "Uh, afraid not. I'd be one lousy servant. I don't take orders from douchebags."

He hissed and hurled himself at us. In instant, he halted in his tracks, staring blankly at the dagger edge poking from his chest. "Who...?" The dagger carved deeper and blood dripped on the ground. Lucien dealt the finishing blow to heart, killing the vampire. He dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Lucien was standing there in the puddle of blood, licking the edge of his daggers. He's creepy alright. Time to send him back. "That was some brilliant subterfuge! I thank you for your services, Lucien. When I need you, I'll call upon you."

The spectral assassin nodded and when I blinked, he was gone. The Imperial soldier put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you involved in something shady? You can trust me. Maybe I can help you." I shook his hand off. "No, it's nothing you should concern yourself with. I don't plan on ever meeting "them" again. Nevermind me. You've got what you need?"

Hadvar showed me another red book. "It's his journal. With research notes you read and this, I know we have one last chamber to explore. Redwater Spring. He should have the key to that door." He bent down and searched in the belongings of the vampire when he found the key. "This has got to be it. Come on. It's up ahead."

He led us inside a room filled with conspicuous liquid that looked like blood and it streamed up from the ground indefinitely. Hadvar knelt down and he was about to touch the streaming... liquid, but I got a strange feeling it was the source of the diseases and Valerus wrote it was dangerous for humans. I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch it! You'll contract vampirism! We've done what we could. For now, this place will be forgotten. We can't do more here. Maybe your Imperial soldiers can find a way to seal this place off forever. At any rate, let us leave. I really hate Nord ruins."

He shrugged and we walked outside where we passed by the only survivor – the noble. He was dead. The disease caught up with him. Poor sod. He was far gone. I wished we'd come here sooner. How many people have fallen into this trap?

Hadvar shook head uncontrollably. "I should have come here sooner... how many lives were claimed by a manic vampire? It's my fault."

"There you go, feeling guilty. Take solace in the fact he won't harm anyone else."

He glanced at me. "You're right. But if I remember correctly, there are two more thralls outside... should we dispose of them?"

"They are no longer human, so we're doing them a favor. After all, Nords go to Sonvgarde after death. Let's give them release from enslavement."

The woman was still perched on that stump. My Auriel's Bow pierced her shoulder and she was dead. Hadvar engaged the male bandit and he overpowered him with ease. The dead were dead, as they should be. Hopefully, they will reach that paradise for Nords, soon.

The horizon was blood – stained, sun was crimson red. "We're losing daylight. It's quite a trip back to Solitude, friend. Can you make it alone?"

Hadvar looked at me. "You're leaving?"

I nodded, giving him the notes of Valerus Vulpin and the two bottles of that Redwater Skooma as evidence. "I hate to leave you so suddenly, but I have to see a friend in Whiterun next. He undoubtedly needs my help, like you."

Hadvar smiled and patted my shoulder. "Then go. You have many friends. It's nice to see you made others after Helgen."

I grinned, untying the knot I made on tree that bound Shadowmere. "I am a popular Dunmer. What can I say?" The horse let me get saddled and I looked down. "Keep safe, Hadvar. I don't know when I'll see you next, but hopefully it won't be in a life threatening situation like our first meeting."

He chuckled and waved as Shadowmere galloped gracefully into the sunset.

I was headed next for Whiterun.


	8. Flirting with Vilkas take two

Flirting with: Vilkas take two

My steed was secured and fed at Whiterun Stables. The horse deserved some rest after a whole day on road. I've arrived at the front gate and the guards didn't give me a moment's glare. That's how I liked it.

I walked through without problems and thought I should visit Breezehome to check on Lydia. I left her alone for too long. Poor girl must be waiting for me. I knocked on the door despite having the key and every right to enter freely, holding back my grin. Steps could be heard behind the door. "Who is it? Ysolde, is that you?"

I tried to imitate the young woman's voice. "Yes, it's me. I've come to speak with you." I said, holding back my laugh. Lydia's disbelief was apparent even from the other side of the door. She opened and giggled when she saw me. "My Thane, I didn't know you had such a feminine voice."

I hugged her. "Nice to see you. I know you're a housecarl, Lydia, but seeing how I am not home much of the time..."

Her eyes widened at the prospect of leaving my service. "It's a disgrace! For a housecarl to be released from duty is like killing him or her. Is there something I have done to make you dissatisfied with my services, Thane? I'll try and mend my mistakes!"

"Calm down, Lydia. I don't plan on disgracing you. It's just that you're always here alone. Do you even go out?"

"Well... shopping in the market..."

"And that's it? How about visiting friends, for example other holds?"

She shook her head. "I can't leave without a Thane's permission. It's an unwritten code of housecarls."

I facepalmed. Another person who took their duty too seriously. "Then I order you to go out more often, visit friends and family. If you're leaving for a longer time, simply lock the door. You're a person, not my property, Lydia. You're free to go and come to Breezehome whenever you please."

She was flabbergasted. "You're serious? Thank you!" She hugged me more fiercely this time and I patted her head. "So, I am dropping by to get something and then I am off to Jorrvaskr. Wait, you spoke of Ysolde. Did you have a meeting with her?"

"Yes, she needed a bodyguard for something and she asked me several times already. I declined her every time because I am..."

"Say no more. If you want, go and help her. She's your friend, is she not?"

Lydia nodded. "Then go to her. I wager she's in the market square. You can wait for me and I'll go with you. It's on my way to Jorrvaskr anyhow."

She smiled at me, grateful. "Thank you, Thane. You are too good to me."

"Ah, cut that out. I am always good to people I care about. Now, shall we go in? I have a head to collect..." I went in and it slipped my mind. Where did I put that Glenmoril witch's head? Damn, too hard to remember that one... Maybe upstairs?

Lydia stood in the entry, waiting for me. The bedroom was spotless. On the shelf sat a head of hargraven. Somehow I managed to get it inside my pack, ignoring the stink of rotten flesh. Ugh, I should have come here sooner. Kodlak will have my head for taking my sweet time. Once stuffed inside, I descended and gestured towards Lydia. We went outside on the cold morning street and my housecarl locked the door.

We went up the street, the market was giving off a nice smell, like freshly baked bread and a faint smell of snowberries and apples. As I predicted, Ysolde was by Carlotta's stand, discussing prices with her. "Now, go and talk with her. I have to go."

Lydia walked towards her friend and I grinned at them. Now...

The Bannered Mare was packed full and Mikael was singing. I breathed in the fresh cold air and traipsed upstairs when a bunch of people standing in front of Jorrvaskr caught my attention, all armed to teeth. I walked past them. No, what happened here? Torvar and Aela were standing outside, weapons glistening with blood and ground covered by corpses. Probably Silver Hand. That means... "Oh, no! What happened here?!"

Torvar spoke up, glancing at me distrustfully. "The Silver Hand, they finally had the nerve to attack Jorrvaskr. We got most of them, but I think few stragglers made it out." Oh, great. Another problem on my hands. Vilkas! Where is he? Is he safe? What about Farkas? And others? "Aela... is everyone alright?"

"I don't know. But these two aren't a problem anymore. We'll stay on lookout, shield – brother. Go on in and check on everyone."

Upon entering I was confronted by Vilkas. In the back I saw Njada and Farkas seated on the floor in front of... no, not another old man died on my watch. First Septimus and now Kodlak... The older of twins approached me, his sharp gaze bore into me. "Where have you been?!" He said, accusingly. "I... I was... doing Kodlak's bidding..."

"I hope it was important, because it means you weren't here to defend him. The Silver Hand. They finally found enough courage to attack Jorrvaskr. We fought them off, but..." He shut his eyes. "The old man... Kodlak... he's dead." Such a somber face... poor Vilkas. He admired the old man, looked up to him. It was just like losing a father figure. "Was anyone else hurt?"

"No. But they made off with all our fragments of Wuuthrad. So you and I are going to reclaim them. We will bring the battle to the chief camp. There will be none living to tell their stories. Only songs fo Jorrvaskr will be sung. We will avenge Kodlak. And they will know terror before the end."

I placed hand on his shoulder. "Revenge never did anyone any good. Kodlak wouldn't want that to be his legacy."

He slapped my hand away, eyes burning with rage. "What do you know?! You left for good half year, leaving us alone to fend off enemy attacks and now you slink back, telling me that revenge is meaningless?" His voice picked on volume so even his brother looked up at us. I dragged Vilkas towards the entrance. "What I am saying is you've got to calm down. I agree we should repay them, but not like this. You're better than this."

He breathed in, out. In, out and reopened his eyes, blinking at me. "I... thank you. I almost succumbed to my... other side. Blind rage will not serve us. Snapping me out of my state was very wise of you, shield – brother."

"That's what I am for, making snarky comments and calming down Nords gone berserk." I said jokingly and he cracked a smile at me. "You jest, shield -brother. I know where we are off to, southeast of Dawnstar. Do you know a fort called Driftshade Refuge?"

"Not exactly, but we'll have no problem locating them if you know where they are holed in. Okay, do you wanna travel fast or really fast?" I asked him when we left for the main gate, passing by Lydia and Ysolde who were immersed in a planning session of sorts. She nodded at me and I winked.

Vilkas didn't answer for a while and I though he didn't hear me. When we passed by Warmaiden's, he stopped abruptly. "I'm sorry?"

"Fine. Let's talk about it once we're out of earshot." We left and I led the warrior astray from the road, to the mountain area. "Now we can talk freely. Okay, so I learned how to momentarily tame dragons with Thu'um, they even allow me to ride them! I tried it out once with a close friend of mine when we needed to get somewhere super fast. Do you trust me enough to help me lure one here?"

Vilkas was amazed with my achievements. "You're incredible. But no, I don't want to fly on such a beast if I don't have to. We can walk there, hire a carriage to Dawnstar or go on horses. I don't like... heights." He confessed his fear at last. "Ahah! I knew it. You're just like my other friend. He didn't admit it, but I knew he was scared of heights. As you wish, Vilkas. I was only being considerate. As you say then. The stables, then. Hire a coach or go on horses?"

"Horses. Mine is at stables." Vilkas said, motioning towards the lone building in the farmlands. I smirked. "So is mine. Then let's get them."

My Shadowmere was patiently waiting for me and when it saw me it run to me and nudged me in the shoulder. I nuzzled him. "Good boy. We're leaving again." The horse neighed and I swung up on the saddle. Vilkas was seated as well and we moved up the road. It's going to be a long road...

Four hours on the road and I was getting weary already. And that fort was still long ways ahead... I was disturbed from my flow of not so optimistic thoughts by Vilkas's voice. "Hey, you're awfully quiet. Are you still thinking about your mortal foe or Thalmor?"

"Do you want to hear a well baked lie or solid truth?" My jokes deflected back at me when Vilkas made his horse step closer and he looked at me with those eyes I saw more than once, trailed at me, filled with worry. "I know you're afraid. Anyone would be in your position, but know that you're not alone. You have Companions at your side, you have... me."

He meant well, but his words were chosen clumsily. I still appreciated the thought. That's what counts, right? Giggling erupted from my throat and I couldn't help it, because Vilkas saw through my tough front I put up for the sake of keeping my dignity. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you are flirting with me."

"Don't get too cocky. I am worried for a fellow shield – brother's mental state, that's all."

"I know. You've your problems, too, Vilkas. I can't expect you or anyone to sacrifice his or her life for Tamriel. I'll do it alone if I have to. But first I'll deal with Silver Hand. They'll get what's coming to them. Alduin will have to wait a little longer."

Vilkas was astonished by my sudden resolve and decision. "So, after we clear the fort and retrieve fragments of Wuuthrad... you're leaving to slay Alduin?"

"I've covered in fear long enough. As you Nords say – glory or Sovngarde... or something like that. Can't say. I am not a Nord."

"After helping me, it's obligatory I return the favor. I can go with –-" I shook my head vehemently. "No. It's my fight alone. Don't worry, I'll come back to pester my friends, you included when he's slain. Seriously now, Vilkas. I don't want anyone to die because of my incompetence. Also, I am Dragonborn. I can do this. It's my destiny, right?"

"Of course. I spoke without consideration of your feelings, once again. I am sorry."

I waved. "Nah, forget it. Let me tell you about something from my adventures on a remote island called Solstheim while we're on the road. It'll go more smoothly."

Vilkas smirked at me. "So that's where you hid past few months. Do tell, I am burning with desire to know of your adventures there."

I straightened my back and changed position on the saddle slightly to get more comfortable. "So, as I was walking in the mountains, I saw a building that looked like Jorrvarskr in the distance. When I came closer I took notice of small goblin – like creatures called Riekligs that are native to Solstheim. So I ventured closer to them and one spoke to me. In human language. I freaked out and ran down the mountain, straight to a camp of hunters that were from that building..." I went on with the story and Vilkas was immersed in my story, so he didn't pay much attention to road. Thankfully, he marked the fort on my map before we left and when I ended the tale, I began another about a fort where an old man hid with an army of ashspawn minions.

When I depleted all my stories of Solstheim, we were at at maw of the fort, Driftshade Refuge. We dismounted our steeds and hid them between trees. Before Vilkas stormed off with his huge ass greatsword, I pulled him down. "What? We're here!" He hissed impatiently at me. "Yes, but we don't know how many are stationed outside. Do you want to catch the entire camp's attention or pick them off one by one?"

"Fine. I see your point. How are we gonna find out?"

I winked. "Let me."

"Laas Yah Nir!"

The feint red aura's appeared before my eyes. "Okay, one is hidden behind the corner over there." I pointed to the exact place. "And one is up on the battlements. Archer, I think."

"Only two outside? They aren't expecting Companions, then. Good. We'll hit 'em hard and deadly. We had nothing to fear from two people, so I let Vilkas venture ahead and readied my trusty Sanguine Rose. A little back -up never hurt anyone. I summoned Dremora Kynval and it ran after Vilkas, joining the fray. Dremora's battle cries and clashed steel meant it and Vilkas engaged the enemy. "There can be no other end." Oh, they won. Dremora Kynval's voice carried by wind came to my spot and I thought it's over. Vilkas came back, his arms crossed as he glared at me. "Nice that you sent a creature from Oblivion as substitute for you."

"Hey, it helped. I am preserving my strength for the battle with Alduin."

He looked at me sceptically. "Okay, okay! I just wanted to see if you would handle them alone. Call it curiosity. Now it's sated and I am ready for action."

He snorted. "Say that after we kill the bastards."

"Alright. I am putting this in my journal."

Vilkas blinked. "You... keep a journal?"

"Why yes, a mer like me, so distinguished and easily co -erced into helping various people with their silly tasks, I have to. Here, I have a section for you, too."

Vilkas decided to walk away. I ran after him and caught up at the entrance. "We're here. I hope you're ready? I don't care how many there are. This is a slaughter. Retribution, revenge, vengeance, whatever. Kodlak will be avenged this day!"

He unsheathed his huge greatsword and ran. I sighed. He's as hot -headed as ever. Well, I want to avenge the old man, too. I pulled the Mace of Molag Bal out from its sheath and hurried after him. Silver Hand were poorly equipped or maybe I was too strong for them. Vilkas dispatched three at once with a single swing and the mace soul -trapped two poor sods who crossed blades with me. Ah, the only good daedric item I had – the other being Rose, obviously.

An arrow was fired at me, but I dodged easily, sheathing the mace and switching to destruction magic. I'll teach them a lesson why one shouldn't play with fire. However, Vilkas was in the range and I didn't want to hurt him. "Duck in the corner!" He complied readily and I doublecasted Fireballs at five Silver Hand members. Needless to say, they were off to Sovngarde now.

Vilkas resurfaced from the corner where I instructed him to hide, inspecting the damage I dealt. "Impressive. I see you haven't dwindled for the half year, playing around. Although I detest magic and mages, I can tolerate its use for a good cause like this. Come on, we've ways to go before the leader is brought to our justice."

Again, he went ahead without any regards of traps the Silver Hand may have set up or ambushes. Now he and Hadvar could shake hands. Nords to the core. J'Zargo preferred stealth, as did I. And Ondolemar... hard to say. I never saw him fight before. But he's hella good at fighting, I wager. He looks like the "don't piss me off or that's the last thing you do" kind of guy. I found that hot.

I stopped in the tracks, shaken. Now wait a minute. I found every man, mer or beast humanoid friend hot, but my mind wandered to Ondolemar more and more frequently, even when I was with another equally attractive friend of road. Every waking hour, I thought about him, what's he doing, if he's alright. My heart thumped with realization. Did I finally find the one? But he's... Thalmor. I am Dragonborn. It can never work out... Shucks. Ever since that misguided kiss he bestowed me with on forehead, I've been thinking about him. This really sucks. I couldn't have fallen for a worse match. A Thalmor Justiciar and Dunmer Dragonborn? That's even more crazier than the tale I read about Nevarine incarnate facing off the ex – lover Almalexia. They were star - crossed. I only hoped I didn't have to choose between my life or his. What would I do?

"Shield – brother?" I snapped back to present. "Sorry, I just realized something, probably important and life changing, but it can wait."

Vilkas eyed me, but shrugged off the matter. "I scouted ahead and killed some more Silver Hand scum and found a door that's keeping us from evicting our vengeance for Kodlak. You're with me, shield – brother?"

"Yes. That's why I am here. Let's get on with it."

The door was left open to our delight and Vilkas was more than happy to kick it open. We we greeted by the last bunch of them and one that looked somewhat impressive, probably their leader. They all went for weapons and I thought of something that could probably help us defeat them sooner. I braced for the Shout, for I used it scarcely.

"Mid Vur Shaan!" Mine and Vilkas's weapons were magically imbued and each hit was much quicker than the last. In a flurry of fast paced swings, few blocks and parries, the Silver Hand leader and lackeys were sprawled on the floor, the blood was smeared and spilled. Kodlak avenged at last. Vilkas sighed deeply and approached a table with all fragments of the Wuuthrad. He picked them up and carefully hid them in his traveling knapsack.

I fell in to the closest chair, catching my breath and thinking. I hated it. I hated that I was Dragonborn. I hated the fact that he was one of my enemies and even if he wasn't like that swine Ancano, he was loyal to his cause. That meant I would never see him again under friendly conditions. If what Ancano said that time about missive was true, then Ondolemar must have received one, too. He has orders to detain or kill me. Falling in love with a sworn enemy... it can only happen to me. I buried head in hands. Fickle heart, you should have picked another!

My companion sensed something was amiss and sat next to me, ignoring the corpses around us. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy we killed them? I am going back to Jorrvaskr... oh, you're thinking about Alduin?"

I shook head. "No. Thinking about the irony of my life."

"Irony?"

I stood up. "It's nothing. You have enough on your plate, Vilkas. I am not adding more. I'll go with you back to Whiterun. Also, have this. Kodlak wanted me to reverse his curse. Throw the head into the flame in Ysgrammor's Tomb. I would go with you, but...I have to... capture a dragon in Dragonsreach." I gave him the head of Glenmoril witch and he wrinkled his nose in mild disgust, but took it and stashed it somewhere deep inside his knapsack. Then he switched his attention back to me, eyeing me as if I said that pigs can fly.

"A dragon? A live dragon? How are you going to do it?"

I conjured up a smile and smacked him hard on the back. "That's a secret, Vilkas. Now, I am not fond of corpses, so let's get out."

We agreed on this and found a barred door, which led us back to entrance. We gladly took the shortcut.

Out in the open wide, I calmed down. Somewhat. I was more afraid of meeting Ondolemar than facing off against Alduin. I broke into a fit of hysterical cackles and succumbed to knees, letting the salty tears of frustration and deep despair flow.

Vilkas was alarmed and was by my side, gazing at me. "There is something bothering you and it's not your showdown with that lizard! Tell me and I will try to help you. We're shield -brothers!"

I cackled some more, wiping the damnable tears away. "You can't help me. No one can. I just have to handle this alone and endure."

I rose up, fixing my attire. "I am sorry you had to witness this. It was state of momentary weakness. Can you forget you saw this?"

"Well... you're clearly upset, but I can see your brave resolve to face this problem you have alone, so I'll comply. I never saw anything."

I nodded and strutted to our steeds who were waiting for us. I mounted Shadowmere and Vilkas did the same, mounting his horse. We galloped out of the clearing and away from fort Driftshade Refuge, now empty of any occupants.

I spurred Shadowmere's bridle and he went faster.

It's even worse than Nerevarine and Almalexia's case.

If we were forced to battle, I couldn't do it. Nerevarine was courageous enough to suffer the deed of killing his former lover and enduring the pain. I cannot do that. I am not that brave. If we meet in battle...

I'll let him win.

The twilight was upon us as we traveled slowly back to Whiterun, under the stars watchful gaze. I have made up my mind. I'll avoid him at any costs, no matter how my heart yearns for him. Better than to suffer heartbreak.

Vilkas tried to cheer me up and told me of his drunken times at Jorrvaskr with everyone, including Athis who danced half naked under the moonlight. I cracked a smile and laughed, but I wasn't really listening.

I had to concentrate on other matters, like Alduin. Anything to keep me occupied from that terrifying moment when we are forced to battle... him and me.

I smacked myself on the head and Vilkas gave me quite a strange look, like I was going mad. Yeah, mad in love. Best timing ever, I thought sarcastically at myself.

"A fly was bugging me. I killed it. So you were saying about Njada...?"

He dismissed it and continued with his story and I did my hardest to actually listen.

I knew I had some sleepless nights ahead of me.

Alduin, we will meet and I will save Tamriel. Then... I'll disappear, as far from Skyrim as possible or just keep away from Markarth. I'll never meet Ondolemar ever again. That was a vow to myself and my last goodbye to him.

A tear slided down from my eye, but I let it fall. My last regret.

I looked upon the sky.

Farewell, Ondolemar. May we never meet again.


	9. Three Kidnappings and One Betrayal

Three kidnappings and one betrayal

The sun was setting and he was getting ready for a solo mission. Since a friend helped him in Redwater Den, he has been promoted up in rank. All thanks to the elf. Hadvar couldn't be more grateful. He was to leave early on the morrow and had orders from General himself to rest up.

He laid down on his bed in the barracks, closing his eyes and his sword was by the bedside. Who could want to harm him in the barracks, heart of Legion? It's the safest location in Skyrim. Hadvar let the sleep take over and dozed off. He woke up suddenly when he heard a slam coming from upstairs. He rose up on the bed and suspiciously, the barracks were completely empty. This is strange... someone was always inside. Hadvar picked up his sword and carefully approached the only door leading upstairs. He ascended them and had his ears peeled for the source of sound. Maybe it's a burglar. But the guards didn't have any wealth to begin with down here. Who could it be? Maybe a group of thieves, then. But surely there had to be better explanation to this.

Hadvar stood in the war room which was completely vacant. A surge of wind and a steel pressed against his back made his blood churn. He's been deceived. The invader was invisible and tricked him. "Lay down your weapon."

Like he would do as the stranger asked. The nudging in his back got more forceful. "Don't try me. I've no patience for games. Lay down your weapon."

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"You're coming with me, if you like it or not. Someone wants to have some answers and you will provide them or die like the scum you are." The haughty voice said and Hadvar was at loss. "What questions? Are you... Thalmor?"

"Oh, you know then. Saves me the trouble. Yes, cooperate with us and your life will be spared."

Betraying the elf he owed his life to? Without him, he wouldn't make it out of Helgen alive and he wouldn't certainly clear out Redwater Den, either. "I'd first die than help you!"

Hadvar could hear the sharp intake of air behind him and suddenly five more hooded figures appeared before him. He gritted his teeth. Cowards. "Then we'll make you talk. We always do. Capture him." The one behind him ordered the other five and their hands cracked with thunder magic. They all casted at once and Hadvar's constitution was slowly but surely fading. His knees buckled and the sword penetrated his armor, piercing his skin. Hadvar hissed from pain and fell on ground, vision fading. The hooded men came closer, he only saw their robes now. "Take him."

xxXXxx

College of Winterhold. He's been here for a long time now and surely, J'Zargo made progress, but still, he had a long road before he could go back to his clan proudly. He had several people to thank, one of them was the elf. J'Zargo took the pendant with him and went to train. However, he was intercepted by a courier, carrying a message. J'Zargo thanked for the letter and read it contents, his whiskers quivering with each word. Brother wishes to see him. Meet when the sun goes to sleep. After that incident at Frozen Heart, J'Zargo's family didn't contact him like this. But he'll go. In fact, J'Zargo missed seeing his brother's face. Being the only Khajiit in the Winterhold was harsh on him.

It will be good to meet brother again.

He still had time until the sun left the sky, so he got on with his business as usual, training with Onmund. Once satisfied, J'Zargo stomped off back to his room, where he took a short nap before the meeting with his brother.

He woke up and left the Hall of Attainment, where he and his colleagues spent free time studying or sleeping. The strangest thing was that the parchment that arrived from his friend wasn't on the table anymore, it was nowhere to be found! J'Zargo searched for the parchment, but it wasn't on the table anymore. Who would take it? And why?...

Oh, the Thalmor spy. But he had no idea it was from the elf, they used code names. But if J'Zargo's suspicion was justified and Ancano took the cryptic message, then he knew where to find his friend. He has to warn him. Go after him and gather the friends he asked for...

He'll briefly meet with brother and then go back, pack up and find anyone who would be willing to search for him. J'Zargo cannot possibly rescue a friend alone, can he?

The cool breeze was always overwhelming to J'Zargo, even afters spending almost two years now in Skyrim. Thankfully, he had his fur that protected him from the worst of the icy weather. He put on the hood and walked down the bridge, careful not to slip. That would be one long slip to death. The message from brother said to meet outside of Winterhold, by a cave. After the parchment disappeared, J'Zargo was beginning to doubt the letter was from brother, so he was on alert.

The wind picked up, but he didn't pay attention to it. His lightning magic got better and it will be enough to subjugate an opponent in a one on one battle. What will he do when there are more enemies?

What will J'Zargo do when faced with multiple enemies? He halted in his trek to the rendezvous point, thinking. If this is a trick, maybe he should go back. The feeling that he was being followed intensified. J'Zargo looked at shadows that trees made. Perfect places to hide, even from Khajiit eyes.

Footsteps in the snow. J'Zargo stood still, frantically looking around. He was surrounded by trees everywhere he looked. He was right – this was a trap. And he played into the enemy's hands, whoever they are. At this point, all he has left is his abilities to rely on.

"Come out, whoever you are. Khajiit maybe cannot see in this darkness, but they smell someone nearby."

Strangled laughter escaped from the tree on the far right and J'Zargo turned his attention there, fists cracking with destruction magic. He knew the owner of that obnoxious laughter. "J'Zargo knows it's you, "Advisor." Come out and confront him like the proud Altmer of Aldmeri Dominion you claim to be instead of covering in shadows, like coward."

Someone else was there. No, several more. J'Zargo recognized five more scents all scattered around. A person tsked and giggled. J'Zargo sent lighting bolts to the source from where it came, but it probably missed or the person dodged. Probably the latter.

The giggling was joined by others and Ancano's overzealous voice. "Hahahahaa! You think you can stop me?! I came upon an interesting parchment in your bedroom, Khajiit. This "Charmer" of yours is going to Labyrinthian. For what purpose? Tell me and I will spare you from the torture. Or death."

J'Zargo won't betray the trust placed upon him by a friend who helped him, despite being a Khajiit, who are known for such betrayals. He wasn't a typical Khajiit, though. The elf was the first friend he acquired in Skyrim. "J'Zargo declines the kind offer. I'd die than let you know anything."

Ancano stepped out, his hands also bursting with magic. The Thalmor spy intercepted him and attacked without warning, hot flames scorching the fur. The Khajiit mage was furious and blasted him back with fire. Other of his kind joined the fight, turning the tide of battle in Thalmor's favor. An archer coated an arrow with potent magicka poison and it was stuck in the Khajiit's left ankle. J'Zargo was drained of his last drops of magicka. He panted heavily as he was under heavy fire from three sides at once. His magicka wasn't regenerating. J'Zargo cursed under his breath and pulled out the dagger he had on his belt.

Seeing the dagger and the cold resolve in Khajiit's eyes, Ancano laughed. "Hohahahaha! What fiery spirit! But your fire is about to go out." He gestured towards his goons and J'Zargo battled with them valiantly, but to no avail. He was sapped of magicka and he was covered in wounds. "Then may your flame go out someday, too, spy. J'Zargo's absence will be noted by other mages and you shall be preyed upon. "

Ancano kicked him in the gut and in his weakened state, he didn't have means to fight back. "I sincerely doubt that. Keep him alive. We'll question him." His goons took care of the rest as they beat him up to near death. J'Zargo passed out from blood loss.

XxXXxx

He didn't have any news from the elf personally, but all over the nine Holds, people were rejoicing the fall of Alduin and songs of his bravery were sung in every tavern. What was especially strange was that the elf didn't come back to Whiterun since then. It has been weeks. Vilkas wasn't sure what to make of it. He and the elf weren't best of friends, but he was a close friend, like Aela or any other shield – brother or sister.

Vilkas didn't want to let the Companions know, but he was afraid that they finally got him. They as in Thalmor, the bastards. No news. He even asked the girl at Breezehome if he showed up. She didn't have anymore answers than he had.

The Nord warrior didn't like it at all. Sure, he vanished to Solstheim for a half year, went with him to slay Silver Hand, then left to slay Alduin. Everyone wanted to see the hero who saved Skyrim, but he was nowhere to be found. Vilkas sent letters to other Holds, but none saw him for the past month. Maybe he's camping outside alone in wilderness?

Someone tapped his shoulder. It was Vignar, with a stoic mask and handed him a sealed letter. "What's this?"

"I wager a contract. You're in the Circle and since Kodlak is gone... you're the highest ranking members. You have to focus on rebuilding Companions. I am too old to help in active way, but I'll do my best to support you and your other members... that reminds me... that fourth member... Glor – something? Where is he? He hasn't shown up even for Kodlak's funeral. Do you know where he is?"

"No, I wish I knew. At any rate, I'll take this request. Taking out a small bandit camp is no problem for me. I'll go alone."

Vignar protested, but Vilkas was adamant. "No, they all deserve some peace. We've been through rough times and they all need to gather their thoughts. I'm going now. I'll be back soon, don't worry." Vilkas drank the last droplets of Nord mead and put the empty tankard on table, picking up his greatsword and went to the door.

Vignar stared on, the feeling that something bad was going to happen stung him in. No, he's getting paranoid. Vilkas is the strongest among Companions. No one can take him down.

Meanwhile, Vilkas has made it to the main gate and brushed through, briefly addressing the guards by the gate. His long legs took him to the stables where he mounted his horse and made a run to the location.

It was only half hour away from Whiterun. Once close to the bandit camp, he slowed down. No need to alert enemies of his presence. At least he learned something from the elf, his friend. His horse neighed in pained manner and threw him off. Vilkas landed harshly on the ground and was bewildered by the sight before him momentarily. His gaze flickered to his horse, fallen and dying. It's legs and back pierced by at least ten arrows. He braced himself for a fight. It can't be the bandits. They didn't know he was coming...

"I see our little ruse worked. It's nice of you to fall into our trap, little Companion."

Farkas didn't like the development he got in. So the letter was false, forged by these hooded bastards. They were twenty as he made a headcount. Fifteen were dressed clad in elven armor. Elves. Twenty against one... and five of them were mages by the look of it. Can he make it? Most importantly, he didn't see their faces, but something in that accent... "Are you Thalmor?"

The nearest hooded figure put down his hood, revealing his golden skin and akin green eyes, but the look in them was cruel. "Guessed like a Nord. Indeed. You stand in the presence of the Thalmor, the ruling body of Aldmeri Dominion. We have orders to detain you and we don't plan on failing."

Vilkas gripped the hilt of his sword. "Who sent you?! Where is my friend?!"

The Altmer's eyes sparkled. "So you know why we're after you. Rest assured, once we're done with you, your friend will be the least of your worries. Get him!"

The mages immediately began casting and Vilkas's strength was dwindling by each second, but he wasn't going to let them win. He charged at the bastard who spoke to him and he laughed maliciously in his face as he was mauled with swords from all sides. His own greatsword slipped from his grasp to the feet of the Thalmor scum. They obviously never played fair. Coming at him all at once. Archers arrows found a way to penetrate his thick armor and two or three buried in his shoulder. By the way his vision was blurring, they were poisoned. He fell on ground, but was still determined to fight to his last breath. Vilkas crawled to his weapon... and the cruel Justiciar stepped on his hand when he was close. He added pressure and Vilkas could hear how his bones snapped. He cried out from excessive pain. They pulled out an all out assault, the mage's magic finishing him. Vilkas still somehow was keeping conscious and he refused to give in to them.

"Tenacious little bug. Give up!"

He was kicked repeatedly by the cruel Justiciar and Vilkas was on the par of losing consciousness. A hard hit to the back of his head and Vilkas's eyes closed, ovewhelmed, beaten.

XxXXxx

After writing to my superior in Solitude about the daedric artifact I acquired, I went there to personally give her the book. It was handy in a way, teaching new skills, but that's all it did. There was a slight reference to something like the Eye of Magnus, but that's maybe my wishful thinking.

Then, I went back to Markarth, once back to my daily routine. Until two weeks ago, everything was going more or less how it used to - then I received a missive from Elenwen. The content was what got me worried for the well -being of my friend, the Dragonborn who vanquished the dragon, Alduin in a battle.

I didn't see him after our little adventure to that remote icy island. That's what got me worried. That and my resolve torn between turning him to my organization or keeping it a secret. What was a Mer like me to do? Duty or...

One of my soldiers bumped into me. "Sir, you stopped walking. Are you feeling well?"

I glanced at her. "Everything is fine. Go and take a break." I ordered them and they left me alone. I pulled out the hidden piece of paper that was the source of my worries. No, I am not feeling well, not after that order all leading Justiciars in Skyrim received. The missive was brief, but concise. It read:

WANTED!

Any of Thalmor who know the whereabouts of a Dunmer by the name of Glorfindel are to report immediately the information to the headquarters in Solitude. Failure in capturing the suspect is not acceptable. All Thalmor officers are to cooperate.

Signed, Elenwen, First Ambassador to Skyrim

The note was crumpled and I set it on fire. I was loyal to my cause. One of the most loyal of all who were willing to come to Skyrim. Yet, why was I wavering? I didn't owe the elf anything, except few favors he did for me, like that Amulet of Talos he probably stole from home of that old Nord and getting that book, Oghma Infinium. Why was I hesitating? I didn't know where he was right now, but he had a home here in Markarth. I had him looked up, I am not that negligent to not investigate all who I worked with. That's a good place to start as any other.

Surely, the superiors wanted him because of what he is – Dragonborn and Mer. He is a smear in the eyes Aldmeri Dominion and he must be put down. He represents all that is wrong with this world and we, the Thalmor must see to his removal.

I clenched my hands.

What's this feeling that's gnawing at me? Why am doubting that this is the right thing to do? Clutching at my chest that was writhed in pain I didn't know how to name, I resorted to find a place to think quietly in. Understone Keep had no such place. The pang stung occasionally, the seeds of doubt have been sown in my heart.

Why kill someone who saved Tamriel for being who he is? We all should be thanking him, not seeking to kill him.

There, that doubt again. It's the first time in my many, many years in Thalmor that I doubt. Doubt what I am doing is the right thing. We in Thalmor always know what is best and what's not. My logic is telling me that killing the savior of world is the wrong way to go.

I was by the gate out of Keep when a newcomer came in, I held in breath, expecting my Dragonborn friend – but it was a Thalmor soldier, carrying an official looking letter. For me?

"For you, sir. I must be going." He gave it to me and left as quickly as he came.

Perplexed, I found the spot behind the pillar and read it.

 

Leading commander Ondolemar, I am calling for a meeting back at Solitude Embassy. All higher personnel are to attend. I expect your presence shortly.

Signed, Elenwen, First Ambassador to Skyrim

 

This letter was burned, too. I sighed, massaging my scalp. We didn't call for a meeting in years. Why now? Did they... capture him?

This is something else... will I be forced to watch his execution? Will he expose that I knew him before death? He's not that sort of people. Maybe it's just a meeting about huge changes in ranks. It happens from time to time. I'll go then. Looks like I have no choice. My soldiers were told that I am going away. I packed things for the long voyage to Solitude.

xxXXxx

I arrived two days later, weary from the journey, but mostly the cold weather. Alinor was warmer. A lot.

This was my fifth visit to Solitude since I came here to Skyrim ten years ago. I've been stationed in Markarth for the most of my time here, rooting out successfully Talos worshippers.

I wasn't fond of headquarters. Well, in truth I hated dealing with Elenwen and her boot – lickers, fine example being... "Well, well, I see you've left the lofty place at last, commander."

I would recognize that voice anywhere. I greeted the boot – licker sternly. "Fine day to you, Ancano. How's Winterhold?" I asked politely, but I hated, positively hated his guts.

"Oh, thank you for asking. It's going smoothly, now that we have found the weak link in our organization. Come. Elenwen is waiting, just like everyone else."

I nodded, but this was turning out differently than I imagined. A weak link? What did he mean by that remark? I followed after him and we greeted our fellow soldiers. The massive door was left open and in the middle of audience hall was a throne in which Elenwen was seated. All Justiciars from the corners of Skyrim have gathered here and judging by the looks of it, me and Ancano were the last ones missing. I approached her and bowed respectfully. "Ambassador."

She had that smirk plastered on her face that I associated with fanatism. "Good afternoon, Commander Ondolemar. I hope your trip was pleasant?"

"It's been alright. Can I ask why are we gathered here? There hasn't been a meeting in what, four years?"

She stood up from her throne, descended the five steps and came closer. "I don't like traitors in my ranks. We found out something interesting from our spies. Care to hear it, Commander?"

I gulped down and she walked behind me. "A little bird told us that a certain Justiciar has gone chummy with a sworn enemy, the Dragonborn. Tell me, do you recognize this?"

She held out that mystical book, Oghma Infinium. "Yes, it's the book I brought for closer inspection, suspected of being of daedric make."

She threw it to my feet and spit on it. "Tell me where is your friend."

"Friend? I am afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Madame Ambassador."

She circled around me and the onlooking Justiciars were silent. "You know too well, Ondolemar. I am surprised at you. You were one of my most loyal men I had. But, I should have seen it coming. It doesn't matter now. Tell me where is your Dunmer friend, going by the name Glorfindel."

She knows.

"I don't know anyone by that name."

"Oh, is that so? Then you won't feel bad about me telling you that he's been found foolishly traipsing alone. He'll be dealt with and erased from the existence. The Aldmeri Dominion cannot allow such a creature like him to exist."

They'll kill him. "Madame Ambassador, he saved the world! We cannot execute him for that!"

She scoffed and came even closer. "Ondolemar. You really disappoint me. A hero? Don't make me laugh. He's a stain in the face of our ideals, your ideals. Or are they no longer your ideals?"

I was silent. For once, I had no reply. Are they my ideals? Since meeting him, my life has changed... for better or for worse and I realized some things. Maybe what we're doing isn't right.

She smirked and stepped away. "I see. Your allegiance doesn't lie with Thalmor any longer. As from this moment forth, you're stripped of your rank and your status." She said, adding sweetness to her voice. I was paralyzed by her words. She just made me a traitor. Surely, it was a jest. I laughed nervously. "Ambassador, stop joking. You've known me for two hundred years. My duty comes first."

She wasn't convinced. "No, my word stands. You're a disgrace. And shall be threated like the rest of Tamriel from now on. Take him away, you know where."

My blood flowed backwards or what because I was shaken to the very solidifications of my being, afraid of what it meant. "I am not a traitor..."

Ancano and others I knew by name approached, ready to detain me. No, no, no. I refuse to accept this! I shook their hands off and Elenwen sighed. "I knew it would come to this." She gave the order and over sixty men I knew all turned to face me, fingertips burning or cracking. Their faces were stoic and uncaring. I was just another target to them now. The sad reality struck me fiercely. I cannot... kill my brethren. But I cannot let them kill me.

I had no choice but to give up, for now. Though I had no life now as a branded traitor, I still didn't want to die. Not yet.

I put my hands in air, looking directly at Elenwen. "I'm heavily outnumbered. I am no fool. I give myself up."

She grinned and then cackled. I closed my eyes, praying that all this was just a bad dream and I'll wake up in that awful stony bed in Markarth. A well aimed smack to the side of head and I was out like a flame on a candle.

Alas, it was real.

But I never forget those who wronged me. This betrayal won't be forgotten.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I noted how I was being carried, but then it all slipped and I embraced the welcoming darkness. For now.


	10. Crystalline and Prison Break

Crystalline and Prison Break

The Labyrinthian was a huge place and I have spent many days unveiling its secrets – in other words looting the place of valuables and getting rid of settlers in this desolate place. The only companion with me was a dremora I summoned via Sanguine Rose, a gift from "Uncle" Sanguine, Daedric Prince of debauchery. I came to this ruin of a Nord city initially for the Staff of Magnus, but I pondered if it was wise to antagonize the Thalmor more, since Ancano knew who I was and they hated me, for being a Mer, even a Dunmer and being one of the legendary heroes the Nords coveted in one person. Some like the main antagonists in Skyrim's Thalmor, like Elenwen resented me for that. I didn't choose to be Dragonborn. I had defeated that stupid lizard what? A month ago? The battle was perilous and I almost didn't come out of it alive. I had no time to think about that, for this place was equally dangerous as Skuldafn.

The constant treat loomed over the place as I delved deeper and deeper into the inner depths. Draugr were the least of my worries – no, I felt eyes on me, but I didn't see anyone. The strange feeling that I was being watched by something – someone deepened with each step. I thought about using the Thu'um to detect if anyone was nearby – I wonder, would it reveal someone invincible? Or maybe there was no one, only my paranoia was getting the better of me?

I decided for the latter and continued on my search for something, anything big. After alternating between two paths and choosing the one that smelled less foul, I came upon a large door, another entry in this spacious place. I got weary. Maybe I should rest for a bit. I've been on my feet for good five hours as this Labyrinthian seemed to have no end.

What was there to think about? I'll set down a bedroll on a steady ground, not here with undead lying by my feet. Disgusting, sleeping by the corpses. Who does that? I opened the massive door and I wasn't surprised to see it was empty. I entered and the door closed all of sudden, locking me in. What was going on here? By the Divines, was this place haunted? My banging on the door didn't help, only my knuckles hurt. Well, now I have no choice but come to an end and find an alternative exit. The air was filled with dust and sand and I coughed it out, covering my eyes from it. What's happening now? Can't I catch a break?

Another gust of wind and I looked what stirred up the small whirlwind and my heart froze – a skeletal dragon appeared from the ground where it was buried and forgotten. But how?! Alduin was dead! Was it this place that awakened the slain dragon? The dragon hurled at me with its bony body and it breathed fire, despite having no lungs or... you get the idea. I barely escaped thanks to my time spent with Thieves Guild, rolling from danger. Once I regained footing, I summoned a helper daedra who could distract it before I ready the fatal spell, which will drain my magicka completely, but it'll be dead and I'll have a short rest afterwards.

Dremora Kynval launched at the beast with all its might. "Die!" I couldn't agree more, the magicka pouring into my fingertips, more and more until the warmth was unbearable. In the same moment, my helper was killed and sent back to Oblivion. The skeletal dragon turned its full attention to me, ghosting closer, closer. I sensed my chance and hurled the fiery storm at it. It roared and it was hard to tell, but it got weaker. Time to finish it. "Yol Toor Shul!" The fire scorched its bones and it toppled on the ground, unmoving. I doubled over, exhausted. Dragons had trouble to stay dead in my presence. Maybe it was my charm?

My magicka was slowly, but surely replenishing. The dull ringing in my head was getting stronger and the pain surged into the back of my head. I hissed in pain. Arngeir warned me about overusing magicka and then Shouting soon after that, but I didn't trust him it will cause a momentary pain. The lapse in my strength hauled my senses so much I dropped my guard. Two ebony arrows landed too close to my feet to my liking. I stared at them, still dumbfounded from the shock my body received. I didn't dare to turn my head. Bandits didn't have such fancy stuff, only important people like Dark Brotherhood or The Blades or... "Well, well, so soon on your knees?" That arrogant voice! He followed me here?! Involuntarily, my head snapped to see with my own eyes the arrogant smug on the Thalmor's face. "You thought you could escape from me? I knew I'd catch you alone one day."

Magicka was to half point replenished, but it wasn't enough and my only hope was he didn't see me using Thu'um. If he did, then he knows. I haughtily stood up, dusting off myself from the sand. "Ehehehe... what brings you here? Did Arch – Mage send you after me? I don't need help with this. So you can go back to College..."

Footsteps, many footsteps coming from all directions. "Dragonborn. Playing innocent after we saw you doing that Shout thing?" The hag Elenwen resurfaced behind the door and smirked at me. About twenty Thalmor soldiers and twenty Thalmor Justiciars emerged after her, all very, very hostile. The Thalmor soldiers were dressed clad in elven armor while the Justiciars in their black and gold robes. My eyes scanned the Justiciars faces for one in particular. I didn't see him among them. "What... Where is he..."

"You mean that traitor Ondolemar? He rots in jail with the rest of your most loyal friends. We have been watching you for a long time. When he came to me with that book, saying he got it himself, I grew suspicious and had him followed and all people he came in contact with. My hunch was correct – he led me to the fabled Dragonborn, Vanquisher of Alduin, savior of Tamriel." Elenwen elaborated, pleased with herself. This was an unfair situation - I was heavily outnumbered and the odds were against me.

In second, I gripped the Sanguine Rose and it was knocked out of my hands by Elenwen's and Ancano's joint thunder spell. I had only two options – face them and die or run for it. Running seemed as the best option. Even Vilkas would reconsider going into battle alone so outnumbered. Using Whirlwind Sprint would get me past them, but not far enough and they would catch up with me soon. Slowing time may help me, but they will still come after me. Burning them won't help much, neither freezing as Justiciars were advanced in magic and getting free of ice would be easy for them. My options were limited. Summoning heroes from Sovngarde or Durnehviir might give me the edge, but it was still a no win situation. And the worst of it – I got my friends and Ondolemar involved and they are imprisoned, thanks to me in some Thalmor basement.

They left with no choice, but to use a new Shout I developed, but it was untested, possibly dangerous for me. Arngeir warned me not to use Shouts not learned from Walls of Power or from skilled users of Thu'um, but this was either death or... a gamble.

Elenwen's face lit up as she laughed at my misery. "Don't think The Aldmeri Dominion wouldn't handle that overgrown lizard on our own, you just took it out before we could. When you're dead, I can send some good news to my friends back in Alinor. The Dragonborn with Mer blood is a blasphemy. You must be eradicated. I hope you understand." She said, giving the nod signal to her troops.

Well, they will be my first test subjects, I hope they won't mind. "Horvutah Slen Ulse!" The Shout was strong, since it was longer than most common Shouts. The air vaporized on contact with flesh, ensnaring the nearby unlucky soldiers and Justiciars in solid crystal. Ancano escaped the Thu'um wrath by mere centimeters, flinching and holding his hand, encased in crystal. "What's this trickery?" He yelled in outrage. The cooldown of this Shout was twenty seconds. I'd better keep them off me. The ruckus my Shout made and the crystals everywhere prevented my pursuers to getting to me without hacking and melting down the thick crystal. That was the turning point for me. I don't know if this will help, but I'll give it my all. I won't let them kill me. Not without making a stand. The Sanguine Rose would provide me with Dremora. Durnehviir was my easiest choice for more help and maybe a legendary assassin would lend me a hand, too. I never dared to summon three beings at once, but this was a time for drastic measures. With the Rose in my left hand I retreated into the sanctuary, which was crawling with draugr, slain.

The sound of Thalmor breaking through my barrier echoed in my ears. I anticipated the moment when they come here. I'll show them I am not so easy to kill. The soldiers broke through my crystal barrier, shattering it. Iľl use it as many times as needed. They will fall.

First three soldiers drew closer and I summoned both dremora and Lucien Lachance. As grumpy as he was, Lucien liked me still and buried his ethereal ebony daggers into the soldiers, slashing where he could reach. Dremora flattened my pursuers with its gigantic sword and in the meantime I searched for a place to summon the undead dragon I met in Soul Cairn.

"Dur Neh Viir!" The dragon materialized and wreaked havoc on the Justiciars. They fell one after another under the increased power of my three companions. Until Elenwen and Ancano came into picture. They sent my dremora back where it came from and I cursed at them, attempting to summon another, but Rose didn't have enough charge. Now's not the time for recharging! Dammit! Two cruel looking Justiciars towered above me and I managed to evade their magic, but I didn't see much because of them, thus arrows found me, one burying in my shoulder. I hissed from pain and pulled it out. Lucien came to my rescue, stealthily killing the two Justiciars. Durnehviir was busy as most of attacks were aimed at him and I felt his time was ending, especially with that bitch Elenwen and Ancano joining the fray. I gritted my teeth. This was hopeless. It was foolish of me to come here alone. If I took just one of my friends with me, I'd have a chance. Or maybe I'd get us killed anyway. My mind was hazy and my vision blurred. I doubled over. "Get up, I can't hold them off forever!" Lucien's voice came to from a great distance and upon gazing to that direction, I saw him being flanked. He threw me one apologetic look before he disappeared into the Void, leaving me and Durnehviir alone.

If this wasn't so dire, I would laugh that I let myself be cornered, by Thalmor of all people. I got cocky, after killing Alduin I thought myself invincible. Around twenty remained in my way. Not everything is lost yet. The undead dragon was tough. I boldly came into striking distance and saw the sparks in the Thalmor's eyes, their imminent victory was but a taste away. Or so they thought. I approached with both hands in hair. "I give myself up." I said and my eyes met Elenwen's. She ceased with her attack and grinned. The dragon turned its head in disbelief at me. "Qahnaarin, giving up?!" His time was up and he vanished into the Soul Cairn once more. I was alone.

Ancano was so pleased, that prick. "Finally, you realized you have no chance."

I nodded and let them think my spirit broken, yielding. "I will give myself up. In exchange, release my friends."

Elenwen's guards along with Ancano came closer. This was perfect. With this, I could get all of them with a good aim. Bend Will won't work on so many at once and my last resort was the crystal Shout, trapping them in eternal slumber. However, as distrusting as the Thalmor were, they didn't buy my words. "We know you can still fight, Dragonborn. Your crystal prison won't work on us any longer, so don't try it."

Oh, it will.

They approached me warily, palms encased with fire, frost and thunder, hands gripping the elven swords, bows ready to fire the ebony arrows. In split second, I casted my most powerful flame storm spell. I caught them unprepared as most didn't have time to run as the spell range was enormous. "Chew on this! Horvutah Slen Ulse!" Thu'um and spell became one and the entire place was a scorching mess. Justiciars and soldiers dying becoming encased in the crystal. The fear on Ancano's and Elenwen's faces were priceless as they were the last ones standing and tried to stop it from spreading, casting Blizzard at it, but it was futile effort from their side. They too were trapped, the surprise was carved into their faces.

The fight was... won. Utterly tired beyond any measure, I slumped down against the stony stairs and dozed off.

I've never felt so tired...

xxxXXXxxx

The banging on the cell door was giving me a headache I didn't need, adding to my current state. After the shaming at the hands of the people I trusted, I didn't care for anything anymore. I was a proud Thalmor Justiciar until three nights ago, when I was called here for a supposed meeting. In truth, it was a trap and I took the hook. We... they are ruthless with any oppression and crush them whenever they can.

It got worse as a voice to the left of my cell joined in. "Let me out of here! I am an Imperial officer, damn Thalmor! You cannot do this to me!"

An Imperial officer? I went to the cell which was constructed to hold off any magic cast on the lock. Breaking out is impossible. Other three who were brought here after me tried with no better luck. I only saw the Khajiit and a Nord warrior. The officer was next to my cell. They distrusted me, for obvious reasons.

"You're here to trick us, aren't you? Spying on us, are you?" The Nord voiced his opinion. Warily I went to the bars, looking across the hallway. "No. Because of my transgression in the eyes of Ambassador, my rank of Justiciar is forfeit. I am no better now than you, a prisoner." I said the horrible, but sad truth.

The Nord scoffed. "Bah, transgression. Kidnapping someone just because they can! I was caught six days ago when I was doing jobs in Whiterun for Companions there. They had me cornered and then brought here."

The Imperial officer laughed bitterly. "My friend who put a stop to a group of dangerous vampire skooma dealers almost single handedly is now either dead or will be captured like me. This is a serious matter! We are both highly regarded, someone will come looking for us! I am sure of it."

Hope? Hope is for those who have faith. I had faith in my duty. For almost three hundred years, I have faithfully served the Aldmeri Dominion and this is how I am repaid for my service. Just because I didn't agree with them on the topic of Dragonborn. The elf saved Tamriel. Practically, all of us. The guilt gnawed at me and chewed me out repeatedly. "It's my fault a friend is in danger. Were it not for my pride and stupidity, none of this would have happened..."

The Khajiit didn't join our guilt club as he bent down and fumbled with the lock on his cell. I watched him closely. "What are you doing? You've got a... lockpick?" I asked curious, the flames of hopes rekindling; maybe we can get out and I can seek out Dragonborn. He'll need my aid. And I his, if we are to live through the coming days.

The door clicked and opened and I stood in awe and the officer in next cell whistled, excited. Khajiit carefully stepped outside, crouching. "J'Zargo will free you all, just give him a second..."

As first, he freed the Nord warrior, then me and at last the officer. Getting out of cells was only the first step of escaping. Me, and the two Nords crouched down as well. "I thank you for releasing me. You could have left us there, but you didn't. Why?" I asked of the Khajiit, who shrugged. "Now is not the time. We have to get out of here. You were one of them. Do you know where is the nearest exit? Or secret exit?"

Regrettably, no. "I am afraid I was stationed elsewhere. This is my first time here in this... fort and I've never been down in the holding cells anywhere. I wasn't a jailor."

"Then we fight our way out if we encounter someone. Are you prepared to kill your kin?" The Nord warrior asked of me and I nodded. "I have to be ready. I am no longer kin to them at this point. They won't hesitate to kill me. I shan't let that get to me." My voice was firm. Khajiit looked around and his ears picked up something. "The guard is coming back... what do we do?" He asked for opinions, the footsteps on the stone stairs descending down to us. "We go back to our cells and pretend we are still imprisoned. The ones who have the guard's back exposed, strike with all they have got and the other two join in?" The Nord officer suggested and it sat well with me and judging from the looks of the other two, they had no complaints. "Fine, but let's hurry." The Nord warrior whispered and we went back into the cells and closed the doors, waiting for the guard.

The arrogant jailor came down and approached my cell, a whip in one hand, ebony dagger with some enchantment in other. "So, we meet again, Ondolemar. When my people said it was you, I didn't believe them. You, such a prominent member of Aldmeri Dominion, going rogue for a simple dark elf. Does he mean that much to you?"

My eyes darted out towards the Khajiit and Nord who slipped out and each prepared to assault the jailor. "Rulindil, you are still a snake, climbing up using anyone you think is disposable. Sadly for you..." The Nord kicked him and Rulindil let out a surprised grunt. Khajiit held down his hands and warrior and officer took charge, knocking him out cold. "I am not one of those people."

Khajiit looked around. "J'Zargo cannot stay long. He has to save a friend."

"Shield - brother is in danger, too. I have to save him." The Nord warrior said.

"And my friend is in danger, too." The officer added. This must a coincidence, but what if we are speaking of the same person? I had to make sure. "My friend, my only friend left now in Tamriel is in mortal danger because of my former associates. I know Elenwen. She took her best men with her to face him. He's outnumbered forty to one at best. Even if he is Dragonborn... I worry."

Their jaws dropped in awe. "You know him, too?!" The three said in unison.

This was more than coincidence. Fate? "Yes. I know him. He is the reason I was behind bars. For sympathizing with a Mer Dragonborn."

Khajiit cut the explanation short. "Talk later. On the road. J'Zargo knows where to search for our friend. First, we escape... and J'Zargo has to find a pendant. It's special, a gift from our friend that can help J'Zargo locate him sooner in that vast place."

"Vast place?" The officer asked, but Khajiit cut him off. "Later! Find equipment and let's move!"

I agreed with the Khajiit on this matter. Staying here won't help him. The light from upstairs pointed us to the stairs. We took them and there, on a massive table were all our belongings. All other three went for their clothes and threw off the prison rags, getting re -dressed. I eyed my robe. I cannot wear that any longer. After such disgracing, I didn't want to wear it. The Khajiit rolled eyes and threw at me master robes of destruction from the chest. "Here. J'Zargo is sure the previous owner of these robes won't need them longer. Put them to good use." I put the robes on, reluctantly. They were powered with a potent enchantment.

The two Nords picked up their swords from the weapon rack and me and Khajiit followed closely after the armed Nords. They two warriors disposed of more guards and was fairly impressed by the display. But... "How far is this pendant? What does it do?"

Khajiit lumped me with his hand and we hid behind a wall, the other two hid behind one as well. Two guards were approaching and clearly heard my voice. Or our footsteps.

"Did you hear that?"

"I did. You think Rulindil is having fun with prisoners?"

The first laughed. "You know we are not to speak of this. Back to our posts."

The other one sighed grumpily. We waited until they left us at a safe proximity and the Khajiit finally let go of my mouth. I choked and coughed. "Ugh! I almost suffocated!" I snarled at him, as quietly as it was possible, considering lack of air. "Shhh! The pendant is close by. One of the guards has it... they don't know it's a tracking device. If they knew, they would have went after our friend sooner."

The Nords and myself stared at the Khajiit. "You had such a dangerous thing with you?"

"J'Zargo received it as a token of friendship from Dragonborn. It's a token among races. He put some of his life essence into the pendant. Any Khajiit can track anyone down with a device like that easily. Augmented with magic, it's even easier."

Oh. So that's why... "In any case, we have to get that pendant back."

The officer joined in, muffling his voice. "I agree. Standing around in this forsaken place won't help our friend. Let's get it back."

The Nord warrior with warpaint and greatsword nodded in agreement. "You." he glanced at Khajiit. "And you." His gaze stopped at me. "Go in that direction and scout ahead for an exit. We two will kill the guards who have the pendant. We shall meet here in ten minutes... or less. Now... get to it!"

He ran from our hiding spot and the officer joined him, sword drawn.

Espionage... they didn't want me to confront more of Thalmor. Probably out of sympathy for me, thinking I would crack under the pressure and let myself be killed. They saw through me, through my cracked pride...honor.

The Khajiit mage motioned with head towards the other end of hallway, moving forward slowly and crouching. For a mage, he is acting like a skilled thief who took part in subterfuge. But I had no right to judge, not after what happened. Better to concentrate on finding that blighted exit than wail in self – pity.

The long hall was quiet. No one was on guard. I guess they didn't expect a prison break. After heart – wrenching long minutes of crawling in the shadows, we stumbled upon a locked door. Khajiit mage grumbled as he inspected the lock. "Tricky... but J'Zargo has yet to find a lock that couldn't be opened. Friend, stay on guard in case someone comes by. J'Zargo will break the lock in the meantime."

He immediately closed the distance and fumbled with the lock and I turned my back, guarding as he instructed me to. I knew we still weren't out of harm's way and with speaking, I was giving out location to our enemies, but still... I had to ask. "Why exactly did he bestow you with the pendant? Just because you're Khajiit or does it have any deeper connection?"

The lock clicked and the mage turned to face me, having a smirk on his face. "Jealous?"

I was flabbergasted. "Me? Jealous over some magical trinket? No, just so you know, he gave me a daedric book as gift. Although it led me behind bars..."

"J'Zargo didn't imply anything."

That damned cat tricked me into tripping myself up. He stood up. "Let's get back to other two and tell them we found a way out." I dryly nodded, inwardly smacking myself. What the Khajiit mage implied was preposterous. Me and the Dragonborn only have strict business relationship, always had. But things have changes since I last saw him, drastically.

We headed back and found the Nords waiting for us. The officer threw the pendant to the Khajiit mage and he caught it with ease. "It that it? Only piece of jewelry they had."

"Yes, that's it. We found a hidden exit. J'Zargo is eager to be elsewhere. Follow him."

Anything, just to get out. We ran for the exit. Strangely, the officer recognized the place when he took a moment to look around while me and others searched for horses and supplies. There were over ten horses in a hut and the Khajiit found barrels with food and backpacks for us. The officer came back and took his rations. "Ah, thank you. I know where we are, Northwatch Keep. The infamous prison from where none have escaped."

"I don't care about this place nor its name. Are we far from that... vast place you spoke of..." The Nord warrior asked the Khajiit, who sighed. "J'zargo, a mage at College of Winterhold. Pleased to make your acquaintance. You others are?"

The officer swung up on horse. "I am Hadvar, captain of a small regiment of Imperial Legion, at your service."

The warrior was next. "Ah, we don't have time for pleasantries, but have it your way. I am Vilkas, of the Companions in Whiterun. Also it's pleasure to find out that the elf has friends among other than Companions."

They all expectedly looked at me. Was there a need to introduce myself at this point? They all heard how Rulindil spoke my name. I followed Hadvar's suit and mounted a horse, waiting for the other two to do the same. "I am Ondolemar. I was in Thalmor for as long as I can remember and now, I am suddenly not. I am helping that elf only because he got me into this mess."

The Khajiit clearly didn't trust in my words, the Nords did however and that sufficed for now. "Now, that vast place where our friend is cornered in is Labyrinthian."

The Nords groaned and I was unaware why. "I guess the place is abandoned. The elf really loves delving into ruins by himself."

Sure, make fun of his deadly habits, including involving perfectly content people in his misadventures, like me. "Stop scowling, Ondolemar. We're going there to that Labyrinth place." Hadvar said. I was scowling? "Never mind me. Let's move. You, J'Zargo, you have that pendant. Lead on."

He held it in his paws and casted a small detection spell on it. We moved in a delta formation after him. I didn't know what we'll find – or what I hoped to find at this point. One thing I knew for sure is – only time will tell what will happen now. To me and to my associate, who I wistfully wished to be alive. He's the only person in Tamriel who I can turn to now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case someone was cringing at my own Dragon Shout and perfectionists were clicking tongues, then know that I tried to find closest to the traditional Shout, but alas, I am not an expert in this matter. I used the Thu'um translator at Thuum.org for help on this. Ahem, the description in game would be – Your Thu'um is ensnaring, trapping eternally in crystal prison all foolish enough to stand in your way.


	11. Ties that b(l)ind

Ties that b(l)ind

"Ouch..." I grunted, lifting up my head from the heap where I slumped. I had the most craziest dream in weeks. The Thalmor led by Elenwen came to confront me and I so - so imprisoned them in crystal. I stood up properly and the purplish crystals with my pursuers inside almost made me drop jaw. It wasn't a dream. They nearly got me. With utmost care, I stepped close, close and closer to the crystallized, let's say statues.

Disheveled and shaken, I tapped on Elenwen's crystal lightly. I didn't know next to nothing about my original Shout. If it is permanent or temporary. I hoped it was permanent. Well, no use thinking about it now. I'll get that stupid stuff, ship it off to College and search for my imprisoned friends... and Ondolemar. Though I doubted he wanted to see me ever again.

I turned around to the only remaining door I didn't search in Labyrinthian yet. I am positive it contains the Staff, along with dangerous guardian. A scoff escaped my mouth. Danger? After what the damned Thalmor put me through, I'll take on anything this place can dish out, then leave and never return.

After fixing equipment and healing myself was done, with head raised up I walked past the huge gate like door. I really, really hate ruins.

XxXXxx

The ride was only interrupted when they needed to rest. J'Zargo, Hadvar and Ondolemar were taking a quick nap in the abandoned bandit camp and Vilkas was keeping watch.

In a few hours, they'll see the elf who got them into this mess. It's not like he had love for Thalmor. Any true Nord would tell you they hated the Aldmeri Dominion and their enforcers. He stood on the overlook of the camp, looking to the horizon.

A rustle of clothes alerted him that one of his traveling companions has awakened from restless slumber and joined him. "Can't sleep?" Vilkas asked.

A deep sigh followed with mild groan. "No, I can't. I keep thinking about everything that happened... and all that led me here as a known traitor to my brethren. When we find him, I don't know what I'll do next. I never expected to be..." The high elf murmured behind the Nord warrior who glanced at him behind the shoulder. The elf had seen better days, as did he and other two who somehow managed to get some sleep, despite their predicament.

"How did a Thalmor agent get friendly with someone like our friend?" Vilkas asked, out of curiosity. He didn't expect a reply from the reclusive high elf who spoke rarely with them since they've been on road.

The only sound for a time was the crackling of flames and the chilly winds howling through the cracks of the cavern sags.

"He came to me, very interested in my mission in Markarth and with my position. I told him of my role as commander and my duty to root out Talos woship from the city. He offered to help me." Ondolemar reminisced about the events that transpired. "At first, I didn't know who he was as he didn't give me a name or anything. He only did as I requested and then vanished for a long time. Then I met him again at a party that is thrown every so often for the Skyrim's elite and Thalmor upper – ups. I was invited as well. There, I caused a scene on his personal request. He said it was a joke he wanted to play on someone. I had no reason to distrust him. Only when it was done, we noticed his absence at party. Some time passed and he came to me once more. I confronted him and he came out with truth, telling me he was Dragonborn and needed my help. We headed to an outpost of an old scholar, came back to Markarth and he gave me a daedric artefact. That's the last I've seen him. I've heard rumors, like the rest of Skyrim of his victory against the dragon, but beyond that, I didn't know if he was gonna show up in front of me in the near future. As for my imprisonment, my superior, Elenwen ordered all Justiciars to come to headquarters in Solitude. There, she stripped me of my rank... my everything simply for saying the Dragonborn saved Skyrim if not whole Tamriel and didn't deserve to die. Now you know, Nord. Did that satisfy your curiosity?"

Vilkas nodded, appreciating the Altmer's candidness. "Thank you for telling me. You've eased my mind a bit. It must be hard on you."

"It is."

Silence, again. Ondolemar took a seat on a stone. "I'll keep watch. I can't get sleep anyhow. Please, go and rest up."

The Nord obliged, tiredness washed over him and yawned, strutting to a bedroll and laying down. On the precipice of a new day, Ondolemar sat on stone, pondering about his life. There is only one answer.

XxXXxx

Getting the Staff was tedious, killing Morokei was more challenging that I thought it would be, but eventually I won after quaffing down magicka and health potions left and right. I took the mask as my prize, but I didn't wear any dragon priests masks. It might fetch a prize at Thieves Guild as Tonilia collected them, as I recall.

Making the way out was a child's play, after all, all obstacles and enemies have been defeated. On my way out of Tribune, I stumbled upon a frost troll which was quickly disposed off with fire magic. So not safe, after all. I should be on alert. The fires in my palms seeped with magicka channeling. I made it back to the main entrance to this horrendous spacious nightmare of a ruin. I rested at the door for good ten minutes before opening the massive previously magically sealed door and overstepping its bounds.

My ears caught on something. I hid behind a fallen tree, listening. Bandits? Here?

"Where could he be? He wasn't in the Maze of Shalidor... J'Zargo is confused..."

J'Zargo is here?! I peeked enough to see four men. Two were clad in armor, other two in robes. I didn't make out the others, but one of them was the Khajiit. Thank goodness, he can take this Staff back to College. "This device is clearly unreliable. He could be anywhere and the Thalmor might have already killed him." Hadvar's voice cut in, not too happily. Hadvar is here, too? What's going on? What device? Did they mean that pendant I gave to the Khajiit mage that one time?

"Stop speaking as if he's dead! He's alive." Another voice spoke up sternly. I recognized the owner of that voice. Vilkas. This is turning out strange. Have they come looking for me? How did they know the Thalmor were after me? Then it clicked in my head and pieces fell in their prospective parts. So, they are the friends in jail that Elenwen mentioned... but that means the fourth must be...

"I agree with Vilkas. J'Zargo, cast the spell again." My eyes widened in sudden horror. Meeting him was unexpected. I made peace with my mind... but my heart is another matter. The heart yearns.

J'Zargo held out something and I had to narrow eyes to see the object in his hands. It was the pendant! Drat! I have to hide... I didn't want to meet Ondolemar face to face. But, the pendant worked. My hair sparkled and I quickly put on a hood, but J'Zargo and others saw the bright light emitting from the other side of fallen tree.

Oh shit. I ran out of invisibility potions three days ago in that dreadful Maze. With a weary heart, the hood was removed and I stood up, strutting to my friends casually. Time to put on a cheerful mask. They needn't know about my inner weeping, most of all Ondolemar.

"Oh, fancy meeting you all here!"

J'Zargo crossed arms, annoyance was displayed on his face. "Hiding from us is unwise, friend. We are here to help you."

I came closer, avoiding eye contact with them, choosing to look somewhere above J'Zargo's shoulder. Vilkas and Hadvar approached us. "See, I told you he's alive! Foolish as ever, but alive!" Vilkas exclaimed, excitedly. Hadvar grinned and nodded. "I should have had more faith in you. So, where is the little army? Did they not arrive yet?"

The three noticed that I avoided to look at them at all. The Nords held me in place and forced me to look upon the trio before me. "What happened? Tell us. Then we shall tell you what happened to us." My gaze flickered to Ondolemar who had that superior scowl on his features, as if mocking me to say something, anything in my defense. For I knew that I ruined his life and he undoubtedly hates me for it. And my heart aches. Averting my gaze from that hateful glance directed at me, I conjured up a weak smile at the three friends. "Fine. I either killed or trapped them in crystal. The Ambassador and her closest Justiciars came to confront me. I have it, J'Zargo. You take it." The Staff that was strapped to my back was unfastened of its bindings and I held it out for the Khajiit to claim it. He gaped at it before taking it, fastening it to his back.

I continued. "I was out for a day or two at least after that battle. Then I finished what I came here for initially and I wanted to gather information and to help free my friends who have been imprisoned, as claimed by Elenwen. And... here you are! Escaped without help."

Hadvar and Vilkas looked at each other, then shrugged it off and both hugged me. I was taken back by that act as I didn't expect them to do this. I expected a kick, punch or three way beatdown for getting them involved. Still shaking with guilt, I embraced back and Khajiit joined in the group hug. Guilt ridden, I was happy they didn't kill me on sight for their imprisonment as payback. Many would. "I am sorry... for getting you all in trouble on my behalf."

"Right. It's all nothing but rainbows and unicorns after your apology." Ondolemar's cold voice bore into every fiber of my being, striking where it hurt the most. Hadvar let go as first and confronted the angered high elf who had every right to be angry at me. "What is your problem?! We came here to see him, did we not?"

Ondolemar's eyes perforated me. "You came to see him, I came for different reason."

His hands were picking up on electricity as well as the sparks gained more velocity. My heart thumped heavily and my brain froze. J'Zargo and Vilkas stood before me as human shields, seeing as I was unmoving. Hadvar joined them, shielding me. "Are you out of your mind? Why do this? Why do this now?!" Vilkas demanded an answer and I was snapping out from the shock. Maybe my thoughts about the confrontation would become true. I am not like Nerevarine. I can't do this.

"Vilkas. Hadvar. J'Zargo. Step aside. This is between us two."

"You can't be serious, shield – brother! He's crazed!"

"Vilkas is right! We will join you in this fight!"

"J'Zargo will aid you, friend."

It can't be helped. They won't simply stand by. I'll have to brainwash them. "I'm sorry..."

They were bewildered when they saw me take in air. "Gol Hah Dov!" I got all three and they put on a stoic face of indifference. "Stand over there and don't do anything." I commanded them and under the Shout's magic, they had to obey and went up the stairs, out of the way.

Then, with determination I turned to face the man who hated me. He began circling round me, eyes burning with desire to kill me. I shut eyes. "Fight me! I want to see the look in your eyes when I kill you! I bring back your head and I will be forgiven for my foolishness! I said fight me!"

He sent thunderbolts at me and they hit me mark on. Numbed by the electricity, I keeled over. Ondolemar came closer, angry at me. "Fight me, damn you! I lost everything because of you! Give me the satisfaction to see the life fading out of your eyes!" The numbing subdued and I hardly got up on my feet, my resolve unshaken. Nothing I can say could possibly mend what happened.

Spreading hands wide out, I dropped my weapons. "Then kill me. I won't fight back. If you say my death can help you regain your life, then so be it."

He was in awe at my words, then the heat in his eyes increased. I only added to the fire.

"Why won't you fight back? Do you want to die so badly?"

I laughed bitterly. "Once fulfilling a prophecy, every hero disappears. Tamriel doesn't need me no longer. I can't fight you."

There, his scowl returned. "Why? Answer me, damn you! Why can't you fight me?"

Silence. What good would it do now? I have driven him into a corner. What would I do in his place? I closed eyes, waiting for the end. Seconds passed and my heart thumped even more painfully.

Footsteps in the snow and one fist connecting with my jaw, sending me flying. I landed on unforgiving cold ground, grunting on impact. He hovered above me. "You bastard!" He picked me up and punched again. My nose was bleeding, but I didn't care. Then he let go and turned his back on me, shaking.

"You're disgracing not only yourself by not fighting back, but me as well. Why won't you attack me?!"

"There are some things people just do. This is one of them. "

He shook head, regretful. "There is nothing worse than to be betrayed by the people you trusted, knew all your life, for a single moment of lapse in common sense. I can't never return back, never!"

He was yelling at me and I deserved to be yelled at, having a swelling cheek and bleeding nose. I deserved far worse. I never meant for him to lose it all because of me. "What can be possibly worse than this!"

Ondolemar's chest was heavily rising and dropping from all the steam he was letting off, figuratively speaking. "I... I don't know what to do. I've never faced a situation like this. I wanted... no, it doesn't matter...I am..."

"Alone." I said the word I associated with my whole life. Yeah, having friends is great, but then the feeling of loneliness is lingering there. The Bend Will shout was losing effect and they were snapping out of the compliance. "I'll do something for you, since you can't, Ondolemar." I reached into my backpack, my fingers grasping for a an elven dagger which tip was imbued with one of Karliah's poisons she gave to me upon meeting. I was saving this for a gravely encounter with a strong opponent. Now, I'll put it to use. I directed the dagger at myself, its tip close to my throat. I breathed shallowly and raised it...

"No!"

Three cries were heard as they ran towards me. I grinned at this. They are true friends... but a mer must do what a mer must do. The deadly weapon was knocked out my hands by an ice spike, where the dagger clattered on ground. It was him. He stopped me...

"Why?" I rasped in desperation, not to mention the guild mixed with my feelings for him, gnawing.

J'Zargo, Hadvar and Vilkas caught on, as surprised as I was by Ondolemar's action. He closed the distance between me and him and picked me up by neck and increased pressure, strangling me. I rasped for air and other three tried to stop him, but I gave them the look that said it's my and his thing, stay out of it. He grunted like a wounded animal and let go. I coughed, grasping for air. "Your death won't accomplish anything. I can't go back. Elenwen's disappearance along with other high ranking agents will be investigated and I am the traitor. I've lost everything."

"That's not true."

I regained composure and approached him. I stood before him, looking up into his amber eyes. "You've got yourself left. Whatever we may lose, whatever hardship, as long as we stay alive, we have a future."

His was a pained grimace, twisted with despair. "Future. What future? You clearly don't know just how powerful the Aldmeri Dominion is. They won't stop until the target is dead."

I knew too well, thanks to Blades. But Delphine and Esbern eluded them for years. I could do the same, somewhere outside of Skyrim. "I know, but I don't plan on lying down, waiting to be slaughtered. I have a plan, that will hopefully work."

"Your plans are meaningless. They have spies, whole networks of spies scattered across Tamriel. Today you faced over forty. One day, they might come in greater numbers, even more powerful. What then?"

"Then I give it my all. Until then, I'll live my life." I came even closer, we were only inches apart. "Please, come with me. It's dangerous for us both to stay in Skyrim. We have to leave."

Ondolemar blinked at me as if he didn't hear right. "You think leaving Skyrim will shake them off the trail?" I shook head. "I know how relentless the Thalmor can be as they tried to assassinate me more than five times, counting Elenwen's ambush. We have no choice, Ondolemar. You have to trust me and come with me." I was pleading with him to be reasonable. He may hate me, but I won't let him be alone.

"No, I can't go with you, Dragonborn." Again with that, saying it in such an insulting manner! I slapped his cheek. "N'chow! I won't leave you alone, not after they did to you!" I clutched at his robes.

He let me do so and after what seemed an eternity to me, he held my wrists and bore that superior gaze at me. " I'll take my chances. I'll go with you."

Relief washed over my frame. He'll go with me. By the Eight, I am so happy I could cry. Someone awkwardly coughed. In split second we both looked for the source of cough and I was certain my ears gained some more color. Ondolemar abruptly let go of my wrists and stepped away.

I forgot about the other three... well, at least Vilkas must know by now the reason of my breakdown month ago after clearing out the Silver Hand camp. Well, mishaps happen?

"Um... what was that about?" Hadvar asked and both Khajiit and other Nord giggled. Ondolemar narrowed eyes, flashing them with his glare. "Your friends are in danger, too. They've been hunted down once, meaning it could happen again. How can you aid them from somewhere far away?"

True. They've been kidnapped, just for being friends with me. There is however, one solution. "Before we leave, I'll need your help with burying the inner chamber where I fought Elenwen's party under rubble. The reason for that is simple – when someone asks, the Dragonborn died in Labyrinthian when an earthquake stroke. For this to work, we have to collapse the Tribune interior... J'Zargo and Ondolemar, I'll need your expertises. Vilkas and Hadvar will stay outside and guard for any unwelcome company. Ehm..." I paused, waiting for their reactions. They all complied to my utter surprise. I palpated my nose. Some minor healing will suffice. I casted the healing spell and the bleeding stopped. My cheek stayed swelled. For a mage he can pack a punch.

The poisoned elven dagger was taunting me as we passed up by it, the sharp end still covered in reddish coating. Ondolemar brushed past me and I felt the eyes of other three on me, all possibly intrigued by my behavior. Even oblivious Hadvar caught on. If he had, then the former Justiciar must have, too.

Hadvar and Vilkas stayed outside on lookout. J'Zargo suddenly pulled out the pendant and forced it in my palm. "If this is to work, then you must destroy this. Only the maker of such device can. J'Zargo is sorry he cannot be of more assistance in this."

I patted his shoulder. "You've done more than I hoped for. I always wanted to have people to rely on and I found them."

"But you're leaving..."

"It pains me to leave all the wonderful people behind, but this is temporary. We'll be back someday."

His ears stood up, excitedly. "Then let J'Zargo help you before you leave."

"Right. According to an acolyte I know we have to do this..."

J'Zargo listened to my explaining with a certain degree of curiosity and Ondolemar's infamous superiority scowl resurfaced. "I already know what to do. I've seen it being performed. Geomancy is also my expertise, though I use it scarcely."

He knew of geomancy? Then he knows far more than me and J'Zargo. He told us to each go and find a weak spot. This was the first time I would use this foreign magic, unpracticed in Morrowind since the Second Era and forgotten by warlocks and magicians alike in Tamriel. It's interesting though, that the Altmer still practice geomancy. The one who taught me the basics was also Altmer mage, he stayed briefly in Cyrodiil, where I was with family at that time ten years ago. How time flies...

"Hey, I said get moving. It was your idea to collapse it." Oh, right. I have to find a weak spot... I came all the way back to the chamber where I battled Elenwen and her goons, still trapped in crystal. I smirked at that sight. At least I'll rest easier knowing she's out of the way. That bitch had it coming for all she's done to me, Blades and my friends. I drew Mace of Molag Bal, using the hilt as tool, knocking on walls as Ondolemar instructed us. By the back on southwestern side, I stumbled upon one that sounded differently, more hollow. I casted simple fire spell, then frost and finally lighting as it was supposed to reveal the weak wall. Ondolemar and that other Altmer mage I met years ago both said every building can be exploited by geomancy like that, no matter the sturdiness of ancient stones. Aha. Found it. Perfect spot. "I've got it!" I screamed and my voice echoed through the whole complex, reaching them. "J'Zargo has found his, too!"

A curt short reply. "Got it!"

Another pause and then Ondolemar's voice by the entrance reached me. Good! Now, I'll send a conduit and I'll connect you two to it. Then we all direct the accumulated power to the ceiling above the walls we picked. If something is unclear, say it now!"

He waited, but I didn't have questions. It was simple. When no arguments or questioned have arisen, Ondolemar presumably began connecting, a magical conduit was weaved and I could see it. It connected to me, went through my chest and I felt empowered by magicka, more than I had on my own. We've connected our magical prowess... incredible. The Altmers are formidable. "Now, when I say fire, you do it. Cast your most powerful spell and I'll augment it with my knowledge." The ex - Thalmor's voice boomed all the way to me and I waited, my body was waiting for his command.

"FIRE!"

I casted Firestorm at the ceiling and I noticed how it change color to ash green. In anticipation I looked at the ceiling, now covered in cracks... cracks that got bigger alarmingly. By Azura, I have to skedaddle. Fast! The entire ceiling was cracking and and big pieces of ceiling were already falling, along with the roof. "RUN!" J'Zargo's strangled warning came a tad late. Damn it. I ran as fast as I could, dodging bigger pieces of ceiling as it was all crashing down. By the halfway out, I caught up with J'Zargo. We ran for the entrance which was somehow still holding up. It clicked to me. Of course. Ondolemar is keeping it intact with geomancy until we're out of danger. He can't hold on much longer, we must hurry. Pulling out all my reserves, I ran like never before, dashing up and down the stairs, through corridors.

J'Zargo kept the pace with me, but it was hard to run as collapsing made it harder for us, dodging and running simultaneously. We finally saw the main gate where Ondolemar stood, his hands still directed at the ceiling, deep in concentration. His upper lip was curled. He's low on magicka, I knew it from his perplexed expression.

A particularly large stone was falling in front of us, right before Ondolemar's location. In split second, I grabbed J'Zargo's hand tightly, reeling in all the air I could. "Wuld Nah Kest!" We swished past before it could trap us and I landed with J'Zargo by Ondolemar who's complexion changed to bewildered. With my other free arm, I grabbed his wrist and dragged him along. "Shake a leg! It's time to leave!"

I dauntlessly dashed through the massive door, bracing for impact. It was opened before it made contact with my body and I fell in tow with Khajiit and Altmer comically through, the two of them landing on me.

"You made it out!"

"That was some crazy stunt you pulled!"

Vilkas and Hadvar helped them stand up. The wind was knocked out of me. They weight too much for being seemingly light. Ondolemar offered me his hand and I was uncertain what this gesture meant. To hell with meaning. I took his hand and he pulled me up to my feet. All five of us then looked at the ruins of Tribune.

"So it's done. What will happen now?" Vilkas asked.

"You'll go back and when anyone asks, you came here too late and it was collapsed. I will be presumably held dead by Thalmor and in the meantime, I'll bolster up a plan that will get them off my and your backs effectively forever."

Hadvar furrowed brow at me, doubtingly. "Forever is a strong word. Let's just say for a few decades. But I don't think you'll be bothered by them again. Since you've technically "died" here?"

I laughed at his smart observation. "True. Now... I'll have to be selfish now. I hope you can forgive me for this."

All three stared at me and Ondolemar's scowl vanished. For the moment. "You'll go back now. To Solitude, Whiterun and Winterhold's College. We will leave once I am certain you're on your way, miles distant."

"You don't trust us to tell us where you're going, friend? Is that it?"

I knew they would take it like this. This is for their protection, not mine. "No, I don't want you to get involved again. Neither of you. I don't want you imprisoned because of me. It wasn't meant as insult to our friendship, on the contrary. It's best you don't know where we go."

The three exchanged looks and then collectively sighed, approaching me. They each bonked me on head, smirking and smiling. "We understand. They must be worried about me in Whiterun." Vilkas said and I was thankful they agreed. I won't involve them any further.

"We'll leave soon. I reckon the raw recruits are looking for their captain."

"And J'Zargo still has many things to do at College."

I was overwhelmed with emotions as memories flooded back to our first meetings. They're the best friends I could ever ask for. "Thank you. For everything."

"I feel the same. I couldn't have escaped Helgen without you. Thank you."

"Yes, I am thankful for you wandering into Jorrvaskr. Kodlak would have been proud of you, shield – brother."

"J'Zargo thanks your for being a classmate and friend he never hoped to find in Skyrim."

Oh, those guys! I hugged all three, bringing them closer and squashing them.

They reciprocated my bear hug and I didn't want to let go. Who knows when I'll meet them again? But, they had to leave. And we as well. The Thalmor will come looking here eventually. We can't linger here. I let go of them and watched them as each strutted to a horse, swung up in saddle and gave me one last look before they left in different directions. We didn't say goodbye. I'll see them one day...

Then a stern voice piped up beside me. "So, you're to be "dead", but I am a wanted traitor in the eyes of Aldmeri Dominion. Where could we possibly hide and hatch plans?"

I shrugged dismissively. "Oh, well. I have some suggestions. For instance Soul Cairn. A lovely place... if you don't mind wandering souls and doom hanging in the place like plague. Then we could try Solstheim. No one goes there as far as I know. Only Thalmor agents I met there was killed by a mob of angry Skalds. Then maybe we could try the Sky Haven Temple. Blades will listen to reason and let us stay there when I explain to them the situation."

He growled. "You said yourself we have to leave Skyrim and I don't fancy staying in an undead realm like Soul Cairn. Don't think we... they of Thalmor didn't hear of it."

I was joking, trying to ease our situation, but he wasn't in the mood for my humored suggestions. I summoned Arvak, seeing as only one horse was left. "Fine. I'll tell you on the road. We're going to Windhelm."

His scowl was back, with more caprice. "Aaaa, the superior scowling is back. Don't worry. We'll be alright as long as we stick together. I won't let Thalmor have you nor let them have me."

He didn't reply, only went to his horse, mounted it and turned it to the general direction of Windhelm.

Arvak galloped after his living horse, slowly descending the mountain trail, into the snowy woods of Skyrim.

I haven't been home in year and half.

I wonder what they'll think of all of this that has led to this point when I tell them my reason for homecoming. With an ex - Thalmor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> n'chow = a vulgar interjection similar to "damn" 
> 
> Thank ya all who sticked to the end and no, this is not the last you'll hear of the fabulous duo. I'll upload my ongoing sequel More adventures of Dragonborn and ex - Thalmor very soon.


End file.
